Batman: La Venus
by Tinteii
Summary: ¡"Capitulo 12: Las cosas por su nombre"! UP! Cuando Catwoman desaparece, las cosas en Gotham empiezan a cambiar de forma extraña. Ha pasado un año desde que Barbara abandono Gotham, y el mundo continuo girando sin ella. Un año desde que Batman comenzo a dejar de mostrarse frecuentemente. Un año en que la vida de todos comenzó a transformarse. -Antes de los New 52. BAT-FAMILY.
1. Capitulo 1: Pasos Más Largos

**Capitulo 1**

_-Pasos más largos.-_

No era como si el mundo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, por que después de todo, el mundo no había cambiado, sino que yo me había ido lejos de sus barreras malignas, cuando creía que todo había acabado para mí.

Era extraño ser el centro de miradas después de tanto tiempo, pero cuando vuelves al mundo donde ellos estaban tan acostumbrados a no verte, suele ser algo novedoso el ver una cara desaparecida aparecer de entre los escombros de recuerdos, sobre todo para una estación de policía a las tres de la tarde de un día de verano.

Me veo más alta y mis tacones resuenan por el piso de losa que cubre toda la parte de la zona de teléfonos y oficinas. Un acomodamiento de mi largo cabello rojo más tarde, y otras cinco miradas masculinas se centran en mí. No me había dado cuenta que estaba sonriendo hasta que me fije en mi reflejo unos segundos en la ventana.

Puede que la sensación hubiera sido genial cuando mis pies sintieron la suavidad de las sabanas blancas cuando desperté en el hospital, pero nada se comparo con poder escuchar el sonido de mis tacones hacer ruido cuando caminaba por la estación de policía, atrayendo la atención masculina de cada policía que se detenía en seco al ver a una familiar mujer pelirroja, tan jovial como solo se le había visto cuando tenía 17 años.

El vestido amarillo combinaba a la perfección con mi estado de ánimo.

-¿Podría ser…? –Decían algunas caras viejas.-

-Cielos….-Escuche en formas de suspiro, y está vez fueron caras nuevas, que debían llevar a lo menos cinco meses de graduados. Me di cuenta por la juventud en sus miradas, libres de atrocidades en el campo de batalla de los uniformados de Gotham.-

-¿Será ella…?

-Imposible…

-Creí que se había ido….

-¿Disculpe? –Dije yo, deteniéndome frente a una chica rubia que estaba limándose las uñas mientras escuchaba música en su Ipod, tenía los ojos cerrados, y por el sándwich de atún a medio comer deduje que debía estar en su hora de almuerzo.- ¿Hola…?

-Oh, lo siento, señorita no la vi.-Dijo la joven rubia, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo nerviosamente mientras guardaba el sándwich de atún y se quitaba los audífonos. Parecía tan inocente que enseguida supe que debía estar estudiando todavía.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Lamento interrumpirla en su hora de almuerzo.-Ella asintió y con un gesto de mano le resto importancia.- ¿El comisionado Gordon está disponible?

-Bueno, está un poco ocupado, pero sigue en su oficina.-Dijo ella mientras parecía revisar una agenda.- Dígame su nombre y le puedo hacer un espacio en su agenda para las…-Reviso su reloj.- ¿Le parece bien a las cuatro?

Vi el reloj de la pared.

Había esperado un año, podía esperar otros quince minutos.

-Eres muy amable.-Sonreí mientras asentía y me alejaba hacía los sofás del otro lado de la estancia, donde me quede observando una fea y vieja pintura que reposaba justo al lado de la ventana.-

Me pregunte cuanto tiempo tardaría en notar que no le di mi nombre, pero tiempo después me dio igual puesto que se enteraría de todas formas. Entre suspiros y pequeños tarareos por parte de la joven secretaria los quince minutos se cumplieron justo a tiempo para ver como la puerta del despacho se abría estrepitosamente.

-Voy a ir a tomar un café, ¿Quieres acompañarme? –Decía la amble voz de un hombre alto, de pelo canoso que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, ya que hablaba con alguien que aun permanecía dentro de su oficina.-

Me levante en el momento que escuche el picaporte abrirse, y lo mismo hizo la chica rubia, quien tomo la agenda y se adelanto al pasillo, para ese entonces el olor a atún se había ido del pequeño salón.

-Comisionado, hay una mujer que quiere verlo.-

-Gracias, Danielle, pero dile que no puedo atenderla ahora, es mi hora de descanso.-Decía mientras aun esperaba a la figura dentro de su oficina que parecía estar diciéndole algo que era medio inteligible desde mi posición.-

-Pero señor….-Decía la chica rubia, que me dirigió una mirada desconcertada al ver como probablemente yo estaba poniendo una cara de idiota al hombre del bigote canoso, que aun no me notaba en su rango de visión al seguir de espaldas.-

-No te preocupes, Danielle.-Dije yo, mientras intentaba sin éxito esconder mi sonrisa al ver como la espalda del hombre se congelaba.- De seguro el comisionado tiene asuntos más importantes que atender, mejor vuelvo otro día y….

-¿Bárbara? –Dijo mi padre mientras perdía toda su compostura y se giraba con la boca abierta al ver a una joven chica que de seguro debía parecerle una alucinación en este momento para él.-

-Hola, papá.-Respondí mientras me movía en una ridícula presentación de pies y manos. Él sonrió inconscientemente al reconocer un viejo paso que le había mostrado cuando tenía 8 años, y estaba aprendiendo a bailar Jazz.- Adivina quien ha vuelto a casa.

-¡Bárbara! –De un momento a otro mi padre se había tenido que apoyar unos momentos en el marco de la puerta antes de reaccionar y correr a mi encuentro, con una expresión que hacía denotar lo desconcertado pero maravillado de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.-

-¿Bárbara? –Escuche desde la oficina de mi padre, pero en ese momento no le preste atención.-

-¡Babs! –Decía mi padre mientras me besaba el cabello y apreciaba mi figura erguida.- ¡Mi niña!

-Papá, lo siento mucho….-Me abrazo hasta dejarme sin aire, incluso podría jurar que mis pies abandonaron el suelo unos segundos.-

- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿¡Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba, Bárbara Eileen!?

-Lo siento, papá, de verdad lo siento mucho.-Dije mientras sentía como lágrimas caían de mis ojos mientras veía como las de mi propio padre caían y me abrazaban con más fuerza.

Había confusión que desaparecía lentamente de sus ojos.-

-¡Por que no me dijiste a donde irías!

-No pude, yo…

-Te hubiera acompañado, sabes que podría haber sido un apoyo….

-Sé que tengo mucho que explicar.-Le dije mientras me sorbía la nariz y sonreía, aun abrazada a él mientras me acariciaba el cabello.- Te lo contare todo, pero tenía que hacer esto sola.

-Oh, Babs….-Dijo besándome en la frente, mientras me besaba por otros cinco minutos.- Bienvenida a casa, hija. Estás radiante.

-Hubiera sido bueno que al menos hubieras dicho adiós.-

Ese no había sido mi padre.

Por un momento me congele al reconocer la voz, y la figura que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza un poco gacha. Aun así, eso no me impidió ver el añorado color de sus ojos. Unos que había echado mucho de menos, a pesar de que estos no tenían el mismo brillo que antes.

-Dick….-El ambiente se tenso.-

Mi padre bajo la cabeza unos segundos, y Danielle, la secretaria parecía querer esconder el rostro en una de las revistas que leía para no ser parte del silencio incómodo que se había formado en la habitación.

-…Hola.-Me sentí como una tonta, definitivamente esto no estaba planeado.-

-Hola.-Dijo en un tono que no puede descifrar, mientras se adelantaba unos pasos. Me separe de mi padre para ir a su encuentro, y cuando estuvimos frente a frente, a pesar de que no me miro a los ojos, me tomo de las manos.- Tienes mucho que explicar, Babs.

- Lo sé.-Dije agachando la cabeza cuando un rubor de vergüenza se apodero de mi, mirarlo a los ojos era muy difícil en estos momentos.-

-Te ves hermosa.-El chico acomodo un poco su cabello, mientras una ligera sonrisa, una realmente familiar que me dio seguridad, apareció en su rostro.- Aunque para mi, siempre lo has estado.

- Te eche de menos, mucho.-Dije mientras una de mis manos iba a parar a su mejilla para acariciarla, él no me quito la vista de encima en ningún momento.- Lo siento, de verdad…-Susurré para que solo él lo escuchará.

- Más te vale que haya sido tanto como lo hice yo.-Dijo con un tono bromista, pero tomo la mano que lo acariciaba y la sostuvo ahí. Por fin nuestras miradas conectaron, y puede ver que estaba sonriendo, feliz.- Y bueno, ¿Cuál es mi recuerdo de donde sea que viniste?

-Un pijama de seda.-Dick alzó una ceja con una expresión incrédula, al igual que lo hizo mi padre.-Estuve en Japón. Tienen un médico especialista en discapacidades físicas.

-Japón, como diablos no se nos ocurrió…-Le oí murmurar.-

-Comisionado, el teniente Bullock en la línea dos, es sobre el caso Doggen.-Danielle, quien se había mantenido ocupada todo este rato intentando no estorbar en la escena, parecía un poco incómoda al interrumpir.-

-Diablos.-Dijo Gordon, mientras me miraba con desanimo, un poco dudoso de lo que debía hacer.-

-Ve tranquilo, papá.-Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo mientras tomaba la mano de Dick, y lo acercaba a mi.- Aún tengo que instalar mis cosas en el departamento, y saludar a mis amigos.

-¿Te veré mañana?

-¿Te parece bien para almorzar?

-Desayuno, almuerzo, cena, todo me parece bien, hija.-Dijo, y volvió a abrazarme, y después miro a Dick, que sonreía divertido al ver como mi padre se comportaba tan jovial.- Feliz cumpleaños, Dick. Mándale mis saludos a los chicos, y dile a Bruce que tenemos una charla pendiente.-

-Lo haré, que tenga un buen día comisionado.-Respondió, y entonces vimos como se cerraba la puerta de su oficina, cuando nos quedamos "solos" él me miro.- ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

-Me encantaría.-Sonreí como una boba, no sé por que me sentía como una adolescente en estos momentos.- Pero yo invito, después de todo, es tu cumpleaños.

-Me parece bien.-Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.-

-¿Qué sucede? –Desde que había entrado en la habitación que estaba un poco extraño, un poco más frio, a pesar de que ahora no lo estaba.-

-Solo pensaba en que tu llegada calmara un poco los ánimos por casa.

-¿Y eso?-Fruncí el ceño.-

-Han pasado muchas cosas, pero será mejor que te lo explique con un helado en mano.-

- Debe ser algo serio….

-Nah, lo usual entre nosotros. -Oh dios, había pasado algo grave, el tick en el ojo lo decía todo.-….Por cierto, bienvenida a casa, Babs.

No era como si el mundo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, por que después de todo, el mundo nunca había cambiado, sino que yo me había ido lejos de sus barreras malignas.

Una vez hace cuatro años, un día como este me cambio por completo, y me dejo pensando que ya no había espacio en el mundo para mí. Que todo estaba perdido, que ya no estaba segura en ninguna parte, y que ya no podía valerme por mi misma.

Pero entonces recuerdas cosas cuando estas sumida en la oscuridad. Recuerdas por que terminaste así, pero recuerdas también las cosas que te llevaron a ser como eres, las que te definen y cuales no. Recuerdas cosas que te ayudan a crecer.

Había una cosa que había aprendido en mis años de adolescencia y me paseaba como una vigilante enmascarada por la ciudad, la única cosa que había aprendido antes del gran golpe.

Todo cae, pero puede volver a levantarse, aprendiendo como evitar caer otra vez. Todo puede volver a empezar, es solo cosa de querer.

Me había alzado en mis piernas, y enfrentaba al mundo con pasos más largos que antes, pasos más rápidos, pero más cautelosos. Era consciente que en algún momento, mi camino podría volver a interrumpirse, que las segundas oportunidades se pierden cuando tropiezas con la misma piedra.

Mi piedra se había convertido en un arma. Quien quisiera hacerme caer con ella, caería conmigo.

Está vez me aseguraría de ello.

Bienvenida a casa, Babs, la guerra ha comenzado otra vez.


	2. Capitulo 2: La Prueba De Vestido

**Capitulo 2**

_-La prueba de vestido-_

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando papá salía por semanas enteras, mamá solía pasar más tiempo conmigo, esperando que yo pensara que su presencia podría cubrir la de mi padre, que salía frecuentemente en las noticias que mamá no me dejaba ver hasta que cumplí los catorce, pensando que yo nunca en mi vida había tocado un periódico antes de todo, pensando que yo no tenía idea de la clase de hombre que podía llegar a ser Arthur Brown dentro y fuera de casa.

Uno de nuestros pasatiempos, el cual duro más que otros debido a que yo no estaba hecha para tocar un instrumento ni cocinar, era leer libros sobre el significado de las flores, o el significado de los colores y tomaba clases de pintura para aplicar lo aprendido. Todo eso antes de unirme al equipo de atletismo en mis días de escuela. Siempre pensaba que mi madre quería que aprendiera a expresarme de alguna manera, por que temía que yo reprimiera algo que era más que evidente en nuestras vidas.

Estábamos condenadas, y no podríamos salvarnos del hombre que llegaba casa después de dos años en prisión. No importaba dónde, él no se dejaría olvidar, y sería siempre un eterno misterio para ambas. ¿Qué hacer cuando sabes que si te vas, el volvería para buscarte?

Solo gritar y desear algo mejor para ti. Mi madre nunca me lo impidió.

Estos son raros recuerdos que no sé por que me vienen a la memoria, sobre todo después de tantos años en que mi mayor preocupación ya no era aquel extraño con el que compartía apellido. Eran recuerdos tristes, unos tristes que combinan con mi temple de ánimo.

Sé que debería estar feliz por estar usando este vestido tan hermoso. Un vestido de novia, tan blanco como una perla, y elaboradamente cosido con hilos de oro que hacen un bello decorado al torso y a parte de la falda.

Debería estar llorando de alegría al verme en el espejo, al saber que afuera de este vestidor, había mujeres de caras amigas, mujeres de mi confianza, respeto y cariño riendo y tomando champagne esperando que yo regresara, y todas pudieran dar su opinión de mi aspecto, diciendo que me veía hermosa y que el hombre que me desposaría sería el más afortunado del mundo.

El hombre que me amaría por siempre tanto como yo lo amaba a él.

Pero yo sabía que eso no era lo que me esperaba cuando saliera de aquí.

La mujer que me estaba ayudando con el vestido estaba esperando una reacción por parte mía, por lo que decidí salir de está burbuja en la que me había sumido desde que entramos a la tienda de vestidos y sonreí para ella, pensando que al menos ella era feliz con verme así, por que yo había sido parte de su creación.

Me ayudo a bajarme del pequeño pedestal que había montado para que pudiera subirme mientras ella hacía los ajuste, y juntas caminamos hacía la sala de espera, donde pude escuchar pequeñas conversaciones en voz baja.

Al hacer mi puesta en escena pude ver como las caras de Fiona Kingston y su hija, Ashley, cambiaban de aburrimiento a unas sorprendidas por lo que veían frente a sus ojos. Enseguida supe lo que pasaba por sus cabezas, y obviamente hicieron exactamente lo que esperaba que hicieran.

Se sonrieron a si mismas y me recorrieron con la mirada que solo esperas ver de una buena critica de comida mientras que caminaban alrededor mío observando desde todos los ángulo, riendo en algunas ocasiones con cierta pizca y sensación de que había algo de burla. Intenté no soltar un suspiro de exasperación y molestia y me mantuve derecha, para hacer resaltar mi perfecta postura.

-Tienes un buen ojo, Anica.-Me dijo Fiona, mientras seguía recorriéndome con los ojos.- Pero creo que el vestido que ha pasado de generación en generación en nuestra familia te quedaría mejor.-

-No creo que sea apropiado, siendo Ashley la siguiente en la sucesión del vestido.-Respondí, y quite uno de los mechones castaños que estaban cayendo hacía un lado de mi cara con la mano. Pude sentir el roce de mi anillo de bodas en la mejilla.- ¿Dónde está Cassandra?

Ninguno me respondió.

Mire hacía todos lados, pero solo vi como la dependienta del lugar volvía con copas de champagne que ninguna de mis acompañantes acepto, por que yo sabía que ninguna de ellas quería celebrar conmigo, y yo no quería celebrar con ellas, por lo que tampoco acepte.

El ambiente se había puesto un poco incómodo.

-Hola a todas.-Dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta de la sala de espera, enseguida vi como Ashley sonreía con todo lo que podía y se levantaba para recibir a un chico pelirrojo que entraba con un ramo de rosas blancas tan grande que cubría todo su parte superior dejando ver su cabeza y sus jeans solamente.- Aaron me dijo que estabas aquí, Ash.-

-Ese Aaron nunca sabe como callarse.-Dijo la chica que pronto sería mi cuñada, y pronto todo su largo cabello negro se balanceo mientras movía las caderas para recibir al que era su novio.- Esperaba hacer la prueba de mi propio vestido, Peter, así que llegaste en mal momento, amor.-

-No en uno tan malo.-Dijo sosteniendo el ramo.- Feliz cumpleaños, tesoro.

Ashley soltó un gritillo de emoción tan fingido al ver el ramo de rosas, y no una caja con un collar, que reprimí un rodeo de ojos, sobre todo cuando la señora Kingston se adelantó y recibió el ramo en vez de su hija, para que ella pudiera abrazar a Peter.

Fue cuando se abrazaban y yo miraba por la ventana que la mirada de Peter se centro en mí.

-Te ves hermosa, Anica.-Dijo con una sonrisa que a pesar de ser picarona supe que era sincera, lo sé por que había aprendido a conocerlo estos siete meses.- Me pregunto como será la cara de Aaron cuando te vea con eso puesto.-Para ese momento ya se había separado de la hermana del que sería mi futuro esposo.-

-De seguro querrá casarse con ella antes de tiempo.-Dijo una voz femenina que en ese momento salía detrás de la cortina de seda que llevaba a los vestidores. Tuve que abrir la boca para poder expresar toda la admiración que sentía en ese momento por la figura tan bien moldeada de Cassandra Wayne.

Ella llevaba un modelo que se ajustaba a su delgada y delicada figura, parecido al color del mio solo que el encaje decorado de la tela quedaba perfecto en ella. Cuando estuvo frente a mi supe que ella estaba imitando mi impresión, al vernos a ambas.

-Cómpralo antes de que alguien más se lo lleve, estas perfecta en ese modelo, Anica.-Dijo ella, mientras yo sonreía por primera vez en el día y tomaba de la mano a Cassie para que se diera la vuelta y pudiera ver su vestido en todo los ángulos. No supe por qué, pero había estado soltando pequeñas lágrimas, y solo lo había notado cuando una pequeña brisa helada entro y me hizo darme cuenta de la humedad en mi rostro.

-Las bodas hacen llorar a todos, no se preocupen.-Dijo Peter, mientras nos entregaba un pañuelo a ambas ya que Cassandra también se había emocionado en el proceso, y no quedo otra más que reírnos de lo sensible que podíamos llegar a estar.-

-Estas preciosa, Cass, me da envidia verte.-Dije, mientras le arreglaba un corredura de su maquillaje y que esto no arruinará el vestido por si se manchaba. Ella estaba sonriendo mientras yo hacía el gesto de limpiarle, pero yo sabía que no sonreía hacía ella misma y su felicidad, sino que me sonreía a mi para animarme, por que sabía de donde provenían esas lágrimas mías.-

-A mi también.-Dijo Ashley mientras tomaba las manos de Cassandra y la abrazaba, apartándome de ella unos momentos con un suave e imperceptible empujón brusco. Me retuve de gritarle que era una bruja.- Creo que a tu padre le encantará verte con ese vestido, y que mi hermano se caerá al piso.-

-Bruce siempre me dice que estoy bonita, así que no sería la primera vez.-Dijo ella simplemente mientras retiraba los brazos que la rodeaban sin ser demasiado evidente que le molestaban.-

-Pero John se llevara la mejor de las vistas.-Dijo Fiona, acercándose y tomando una foto de ella, que estaba justo parada delante de Peter, así que ambos aparecieron.- Mi hijo siempre ha sido un hombre para enorgullecerse cuando elige lo mejor entre lo mejor.

-Sí, bueno….-Cassandra se quedo sin palabras, pude verlo.- Gracias.-

-Mamá, creo que va siendo hora que nos vayamos, tenemos hora con la modista.-Dijo Ashley tomando su bolso del sofá.- ¿Tienen algo que hacer chicas?

-Yo debo ir a ver a Dick, hoy es su cumpleaños también.-Dijo Cassie, mientras buscaba con la vista un paquete que estaba en el sofá del lado de la ventana.- Creo que amará su regalo, gracias por ayudarme a escogerlo, Peter.-Dijo ella, y entonces me sorprendió ver que por un momento su cara tuvo la misma expresión que tiene alguien que dijo algo que no debía.-

-No hay de qué.-Dijo Peter, un poco nervioso por la mirada de Ashley, que parecía querer explicaciones.- Oh, lo olvidaba, Cassandra me acompaño a elegir tu regalo, las flores son solo algo que compre para no llegar con las manos vacías.-Dijo él, sonriéndole a su novia, que ahora de verdad puso la sonrisa más sincera que había visto en todo el día.- Te lo daré cuando vaya a tu casa está noche.

-Adoro a este hombre.-Dijo Fiona, mientras sonreía.-

-Es un encanto ¿No es cierto? –Dijo la pelinegra, mientras le daba un rápido beso.-

-Yo debo ir a casa, mañana debo trabajar.-Dije mientras buscaba mi bolso y lo llevaba conmigo hacía los vestidores. Tuve la sensación de que a nadie le importo ese comentario.- ¿Quieres que te lleve, Cass?

Hice tintinear mis llaves del auto frente a ella.

-Hagamos algo mejor, ven conmigo a casa, después de todo Tim vendrá de visita y Damian se muere por verte otra vez.-Su voz sonaba como una oferta a la que no le podías decir que no.-

Sonreí y tuve que tragarme mi orgullo ante ese último comentario. Puse la mejor cara que pude para expresar mi ternura por el pequeño demonio.

-Ese niño es adorable.

-Es…especial en cierta manera.-Respondió Cassandra, aunque en realidad no tenía que decir nada.- ¿Eso quiere decir que iras?

-No puedo decirle que no a una comida hecha por Alfred.

-Bueno, entonces creo que nosotras nos vamos.-Dijo Fiona, mientras bebía un poco de champagne olvidada.-

-Yo también me voy.-Dijo Peter, poniéndose su chaqueta negra que había dejado en el sofá frente a él cuando llego. Cuando el vestía esa chaqueta, quería decir que había llegado hasta aquí en el orgullo de su vida, su motocicleta.- Adiós.-

Cuando todos abandonaron la sala de recepción, y solo quedamos Cassandra y yo mirándonos las caras, solté un largo suspiro, en el que ella me siguió. Pronto ella me ayudo a desabrocharme el cierre detrás del vestido, y juntas caminamos hacía los vestidores.-

-Debemos apresurarnos un poco, deje el regalo de Dick en mi departamento.-

-¿Qué le compraste? –Pregunto, mientras escuchaba como su vestido caía al suelo en el vestidor del otro lado del mio.-

-¿Crees que le guste una engrapadora? –

Ella asomo su cabeza por la cortina de mi vestidor, parecía confundida.

-¿Por qué le compraste una engrapadora?

-No lo sé, solo surgió en mi mente que Dick quizá quiera una engrapadora.-Me rasque la cabeza mientras sonreía divertida.- Es una broma, ya verás mi regalo cuando lleguemos a la mansión.-

Ella rodo los ojos.

-No sé por que sigo cayendo en tus bromas, Steph.-

Inmediatamente le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que se callara, y ella enseguida entendió el mensaje, dándose cuenta de su error.

-Ven.-Dije tomándola del brazo y terminando de colocar mí vestido en una bolsa de plástico.- Reservemos esto y vámonos.

Al salir de la tienda, me di cuenta que la lluvia de está mañana había pasado, y nos recibía un bonito atardecer naranjo que se reflejaba en las nubes de la ciudad. Por un momento me sentí menos oprimida, y sin un peso en la espalda.

Solo por un momento.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Dejen reviews!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Pata de Gato, Parte I

**Capitulo 3**

_-Pata de Gato-_

_Parte I_

**Hace un año y seis meses atrás.**

Esa noche no tenía puesta mi capucha, ni llevaba mi cinturón de combate, pero aun así me sentí poderoso por la forma en que las féminas del lugar me miraban al pasar. Por un momento pensé que así se sentía estar en los zapatos de Bruce o probablemente en los Dick, pero luego me percate que esto no se trataba de ellos, sino de mi mismo y la forma que tenía de moverme en este lugar.

Sabía que existía un gran riesgo el de estar aquí, sobre todo por que si Damian se enterara probablemente se reiría de mi por ser tan patético, y cuando fuera mayor y las chicas le interesaran probablemente se seguiría riendo de mi por lo patético de está situación, solo que más cruel.

Me encontraba en el East End, uno de los barrios más bravos dentro de lo que se espera de las calles bajas de Gotham. Está noche, el lugar se había convertido en el barrio favorito de los universitarios tanto de aquí como los de la ciudad vecina, Bloodhaven, por la simple razón de que "Los ojos", la fiesta más selectiva y genial de toda la ciudad por fin había revelado donde sería su próxima ubicación y era en nada más y menos que en el corazón de la ciudad, donde el negocio de prostitutas probablemente era el más rentable en todo el estado.

Ahora, todo nos lleva al siguiente punto de por que me encontraba aquí está noche, y no era nada más ni nada menos que por estar siguiendo de encubierto a mi ex novia y a mi nueva hermana, que está noche habían decidido tomársela libre y salir de fiesta.

Conocía tan bien a Stephanie que sabía que si iba a hacer algo para divertirse, lo haría en grande, y por supuesto no estaría sola, y no es que este hablando de Cassandra precisamente.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Bruce había vuelto de su viaje en el tiempo, y todo había cambiado, como el hecho de que Batman Incorporated cumpliría un año de vida la próxima semana, y el hecho de que Cassandra Cain por fin llevaba legalmente el apellido Wayne, lidiando por ese hecho con el mundo de la farándula que ya la consideraba la princesa de Gotham.

Pero al aceptar el apellido, tuvo que hacer un gran sacrificio como miembro activo de Batman Incorporated, y dejar de vivir en Hong Kong para volver a Gotham, donde fue obligada a tomar clases de escritura occidental, que era una de las condiciones que le puso Bruce para que pudiera volver con el permiso de la organización a Hong Kong.

No es que en Estados Unidos la estuviera pasando mal, o al menos no desde que retomo su amistad con Stephanie y cruzaron el nuevo nivel, que era ir de compras o salir dos viernes al mes, gracias a la increíble flexibilidad de horarios del nuevo Batman, alias Dick, a quien accidentalmente escuche hablando con Barbara sobre a donde iría mi ex novia a pasar el rato.

No es que me importará de todas formas, pero conociendo lo descuidada que era, probablemente debería asegurarme de que estarían bien…. No es que no supiera que eran Batgirl y Black Bat y pudieran cuidarse solas, pero siempre es bueno tener supervisión…

Sobre todo ahora que Stephanie tenía una cita.

El lugar estaba repleto. Aunque aún quedaban asientos en las barras frente al bar, y fue ahí donde me senté a observar, y buscar entre la multitud alguna larga cabellera rubia a quien por supuesto encontré luego de cinco minutos, despidiéndose de Cassandra mientras tomaba la mano de un chico moreno y se alejaban a un rincón un poco lejos de mi rango de visión.

Por lo que me levante y los seguí sin importar que hace dos minutos una pelirroja se hubiera sentado a mi lado, intentando entablar una conversación.

…

Esa noche estaba solo en la cueva.

Damian había decidido ir a visitar a Bruce a Star City junto con Alfred ya que estaban haciéndole un favor a Green Arrow, mientras que Tim había decidido ir a declarar sus No–Derechos como ex novio aunque él pensara que yo no sabía nada.

Sin embargo, yo era Batman y era mi deber saber que es lo que pasaba dentro y fuera de la cueva, pero al mismo tiempo era Dick, y mi deber como hermano era mantener el orgullo de Tim lejos de ser pisoteado por Damian, por lo que no dije nada y observe como se iba.

La hora de patrullar se acercaba y me pregunte que es lo que podría hacer para matar el tiempo. A veces olvidaba lo aburrido que podía ser un encapuchado.

Al menos Nightwing lo pasaba mejor.

…

Habían pasado dos horas, y ellos habían estado conversando y riendo, pero yo podía ver más de lo que eran las risas. Steph estaba jugando con su cabello, lo que quería decir que no estaba interesada, sino que estaba aburrida, y solo pretendía no hacer incomoda la situación.

Yo estaba a dos mesas de distancia, y tenía la ventaja de estar escondido detrás de un pilar de fierro que tenía el local, sin embargo la música era tan fuerte que no podía escuchar nada, y al parecer no era el único con el mismo problema, por que el _intruso_, sí, me había tomado la molestia de ponerle un apodo, se estaba acercando más y más a Steph, para poder oírla, y verla mejor.

Rayos, estaba celoso.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta, sin embargo. Me había dado cuenta cuando me estaba tomando la segunda cerveza de la noche, siendo que yo no bebía, pero tenía una fuerte necesidad de ahogar mis frustraciones.

Es decir, ¿Qué le había visto ella a él? No era tan genial, salvo que era muy alto, moreno, y probablemente con una sonrisa que iría genial con los comerciales de pasta de diente.

…

-Oracle ¿Me copias? –Dije mientras me detenía en uno de los edificios de Devil's Square. Habían pasado seis horas desde la última vez que hablamos. Diez minutos de espera y ninguna señal de ella.- ¿Oracle?

_-¿Batman, eres tú….?_ –Reconocí la voz de Misfit, una de las nuevas aves de Babs, desde el otro lado del comunicador. Fruncí el ceño ante eso, Babs nunca dejaba que nadie tocará su equipo.-

-¿Dónde está Oracle? -

-_No lo sé, se volvió loca de un momento a otro diciendo cosas de que debía prepararse. Salió hace algunas horas con una maleta, y se veía extraña…..-_

-…. ¿Qué? –Mi voz subió sin percatarme.-

_-No grites, me acabo de despertar de un noqueo_.-Su voz sonaba tensa.- _Babs me hizo inhalar un gas para que no la siguiera, y dejo un sobre en la mesa de entrada, estaba a punto de llamarte hasta que lo hiciste tú…. Creo que se marcho de la ciudad, Batman, su guardarropa está vacío y gran parte del edificio está sellado._

-El sobre… ¿Lo has abierto?

_-No, pero será mejor que vengas, tiene tu nombre en él._

-Voy enseguida, revisa las cámaras de seguridad del aeropuerto mientras llego a tu posición.-

_-¿Y como se hace eso? ¡Oracle se encargaba de la parte informática!_

Gruñí de frustración mientras me subía al Batimóvil, y sentía que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

…

Esto se estaba volviendo insoportable, se estaban besando.

Ya no podía seguir con esto, lo mejor era que me fuera antes de que alguien me descubriera y me sintiera más miserable de lo que me podía sentir en este momento.

-¿Tim?

Mierda.

-Hola Cass.-Dije casualmente mientras escondía mi bebida que tenía entre las manos. Ella estaba al frente mio, y estaba alzando una ceja, como si estuviera adivinando todos mis propósitos de un segundo a otro.-

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas espiándola? –Dijo, sentándose en la silla vacía que estaba al frente.-

Suspiré.

-Llevo a lo menos tres horas.

Ella no dijo nada, y yo tampoco, pero no me abandono. Se quedo conmigo, mientras ella vigilaba a Steph, y yo escondía la cabeza entre mis brazos. No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando alce la cabeza intentando mitigar el ataque de jaqueca.

-¿Mejor? –Dijo ella, dándome de nuevo mi bebida que había dejado a un lado- Bruce te mataría si viera lo que estas bebiendo.

- Lo sé, y sé también que no debería estar aquí…. Ella y yo ya no somos nada, no debí haberme hecho esto a mi mismo.

- A ella no le gusta realmente ese chico, Tim.-Dijo con una mirada que parecía compasiva y amable.

-Creo que te has perdido la lección básica de los besos.-Dije señalando a las dos personas que prácticamente se estaban devorando en la mesa del frente, para mi propia desgracia personal.-

-Mira, que sea una chica con dificultades para hablar no significa que no sepa que pasa cuando un chico y una chica están juntos, si más bien recuerdo, alguna vez yo también me **enamoré**, Tonto maravilla. **(1)**

-Estas pasando demasiado tiempo con ella, y también con Babs.-Dije un poco divertido por el apodo, aunque mi tono era un poco seco.-

-¿Qué puedo decir? Mi habla nunca había estado más fluida y en el fondo, sabía que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mí.-Ella sonrío, y se acomodó mejor en la silla.-

-Lo sé.-Le sonreí de vuelta.-

-Ahora volvamos al verdadero punto de está conversación.-Ella se rasco la barbilla y parecía buscar algo con la mirada, hasta que yo le seguí cuando se quedo mirando un punto lejano.- ¿Ves a esa morena que está cerca de las luces azules?

La veía, y en efecto parecía estar ocupada siendo besada en el cuello por un tipo pelirrojo.

-Su nombre es Ashley Kingston, y el que la está besando es su novio de hace dos semanas, Peter Kanes.-Alcé una ceja.-

-Ahora bien, el tipo que está besando a Steph se llama Keith Morris, y es el ex novio de la chica Kingston. ¿Te hace algo de sentido lo que pasa ahora?

Tuve que limpiarme la boca cuando me di cuenta que tenía la tenía abierta, y luego me largue a reír, pero sentí que llevaba un peso menos de encima. Después de hoy tendría mucho que reflexionar.

Cassandra se revolvió el cabello mientras comenzaba a hablar, divertida por la situación.

-Steph y él tienen una clase juntos, y se han hecho amigos. Ella solo quería devolverle un favor y en el fondo Keith tampoco está interesado en ella, solo se siente despechado. Lo sé por que puedo _verlo._-Esa última frase la entendí a la perfección, y de pronto toda inseguridad desapareció.

Cassandra podía leer los movimientos corporales tan bien como yo podía leer un libro para niños, era tan simple para ella como respirar. Así que si ella podía verlo, entonces no me quedaban más dudas.

Me puse mi chaqueta y me levante de la silla.

-¿A dónde vas?

- A casa, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.-Respondí, mientras sentía como ella se levantaba también, sonriendo.- ¿Vienes?

- Claro, mientras no hayas venido en la motocicleta.-Dijo, mientras señalaba su minifalda roja.-

No sé que me paso en ese lapsus de tiempo en mirar las piernas de Cassie, pero de pronto me di cuenta de como estaba vestida está noche. La falda era una cosa, pero la blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo era otra cosa, no importaba que estuviera usando una chaqueta negra.

-¿Tim? –Dijo llamando mi atención al pasar una mano por su cara.-

- Bruce te matará si te ve vestida así-Dije simplemente.-

- Lo sé, pero tu no le dirás nada ¿Verdad? Por qué si lo haces, le contare de la cerveza, señor menor de 21 años.-Y sin más, paso por mi lado mientras me quitaba las llaves de la moto, y sonreía camino a las puertas del recinto.- Oh que bien, trajiste el deportivo.

**Continuará….**

**Reviews? :)**

**Estos capítulos ya los tenía escritos desde hace tiempo, por lo que quiero saber que es lo que piensan de la historia. Todo vale, no sean tímidos!**

**El próximo capítulo se demorará un poco ya que estoy en exámenes finales, y además es el capítulo que trae el conflicto central. Sean pacientes.**

**Besos, Tinteii**


	4. Capitulo 4: Pata de Gato, Parte II

**Capitulo 4**

_-Pata de Gato-_

_Parte II_

**Hace un año y seis meses atrás.**

-Oracle, ¡Oracle, demonios! ¡Respóndeme!-Dije en voz alta por quien sabe cuantas veces en estas dos horas, como si la vida se me fuera en ello, pero nadie respondió del otro lado. Pude sentir el propio peso de mi resignación asaltarme cuando me di cuenta que estaba sola, otra vez.- Oracle, por favor….

No había caso. Mi comunicador había sido interceptado, por lo que decidí dejarlo atrás por si me estuvieran siguiendo con la señal, sabía que debí haberlo hecho cuadras atrás pero no podía perder quizá mi única oportunidad de conseguir ayuda.

No podía detenerme por más que todo mi cuerpo me lo pidiera. El corazón me latía acelerado por el miedo, pero sabía que si comenzaba siquiera a jadear, ellos me encontrarían más rápido que rastreando las sombras de está ciudad. Al menos tenía una ventaja y eso me consolaba lo suficiente como para poder saltar edificios un poco más rápido a pesar de las protestas de mi cuerpo.

Las piernas me dolían por la falta de entrenamiento en este último tiempo, pero inconscientemente sabía que debí haberme preparado para cuando algo así sucediera, por que después de todo, sabía quien todavía era y la clase de peligros a los que podría ser sometida solo por vivir en está ciudad.

Que ilusa. De pronto me daba cuenta que había hecho exactamente lo que había jurado y prometido no hacer desde la última vez que algo así sucedió: Había bajado la guardia.

Gruño mientras libero frustración al saltar la oficina de correos. Estaba concentrada en mi propio estrés por abandonar mi hogar que no me di cuenta que había estado rondando el East End en su máxima extensión.

Pero eso no evitaba que me volviera a desconcentrar en mis sentimientos de angustia, dándome igual donde estuviera con tal de desaparecer del rango de tiroteos de las personas que me perseguían. Sé que en otro tiempo quizás hasta disfrutaría la adrenalina del cuerpo, pero eran otros tiempos, gracias.

Recuerdos de Helena se me vienen a la mente como agua fría en la espalda y la culpabilidad aumenta cuando pienso en él, y lo que dirá cuando lo encuentre.

-El objetivo ha sido localizado a diez metros.-Dijo una voz masculina a la distancia.-

Tonta, tonta, tonta.

_Por favor, por favor, que el reloj de las dos. _Me repetía internamente, esperando con impaciencia a que las manecillas de la torre del reloj a la distancia marcarán el comienzo de los patrullajes nocturnos. Sin embargo no podía ver las manecillas está noche, ya que las luces estaban _apagadas._ Parecía que Oracle realmente no estaba disponible está noche…...

-¡SELINA, CUIDADO!

Fue lo último que escuche junto el ruido de una bocina antes de sentir la sensación del vacío, y un inmenso dolor en el hombro derecho.

…

Habíamos logrado salir con éxito a pesar del sofocamiento del lugar tanto dentro como fuera de este, y afortunadamente, mi intrusión esa noche había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Lástima que no pudiera sacarle esa sonrisa burlona a Casandra, pero que más daba.

-¡Preciosa, ven a pasar un buen rato con nosotros! – Gritó un hombre sentado debajo del marco de una vitrina de la farmacia por la que estábamos pasando justo por enfrente de la calle.-

Este estaba acompañado de sus amigos y parecía no importarle que la policía los viera con botellas en las manos bebiendo en la vía pública. Casandra adelanto el paso, y yo le cubrí la espalda caminando detrás de ella hasta que los perdimos en la esquina de un semáforo.

Era difícil caminar entre los transeúntes por lo angosto de las calles y por el sobre poblamiento esa noche, por lo que tuvimos que tomar un atajo que nos llevará hasta el callejón donde había dejado el auto esa noche. Nunca pensamos que terminaríamos caminando por el corazón del barrio, claro estaba, ni que terminaríamos caminando seis cuadras más de la cuenta para poder rodear el callejón.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se quejaba por la caminata, Casandra parecía curiosa de observar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, desde zapaterías cerradas hasta locales de tatuajes y en cierta forma yo también lo estaba. No es que ninguno haya visitado nunca este lugar, pero cuando eres un vigilante a veces olvidas lo que es verlo desde el punto de vista de un civil.

Viendo las iluminaciones de los locales me daba cuenta que el East End tenía su propia forma de moverse cuando no eras observado por vigilantes enmascarados. Podía notar que las caras nuevas no eran desapercibidas por aquí, lo supe por las miradas que nos lanzaban de ves en cuando señoras que caminaban rápidamente unos metros lejos de nosotros y con las carteras bien apretadas en sus pechos.

Algo que no nos extrañaba para nada.

-Joven, señorita.-Nos llamó una suave voz a nuestras espaldas.-

Ambos volteamos un poco confundidos de ver a una anciana mujer de cabellos negros vestida de harapos verde y azul sonreírnos con amabilidad, y hasta con alegría de ver que la estábamos escuchando.

-Buenas noches, señora.-Saludé, mientras veía como el semáforo se ponía en rojo y un montón de gente comenzaba a caminar mientras nosotros nos quedábamos parados.- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Hablar, querido.-Dijo, mientras sonreía un poco avergonzada, sin embargo podía notar un poco de angustia en su mirada baja.- Los vi hace unas cuadras y supe que debía decirles esto antes de que fuera tarde…-Dijo ella como si en verdad no me estuviera mirando a mi, sino a alguien detrás de mi. Casandra mantenía la alerta a nuestras espaldas, pude sentirlo por que me jalo un poco la chaqueta. Todo estaba bien.- Aquí me conocen como la vieja bruja, pero ustedes pueden decirme señora Delilah.-

-Un placer conocerla, señora.-Dijo Casandra, parecía realmente interesada en ella.- ¿Dice usted que es una bruja?

-Así es, y cuando los he visto pasar supe que debía alertarlos. Las sombras han estado cubriendo a todos los hombres este último año, lo he visto tantas veces que no puedo ya distinguir la cara de mi hermano algunas veces….-La mujer dejo su divagación y me miro directamente a los ojos, me encontré con unos ojos café de un brillo muy extraño.- Sin embargo eso no me pasa contigo, querido.

-No entiendo…. ¿Las sombras no me cubren?

-No, y es por eso que los he seguido. Vengo a advertirte que te cuides las espaldas. Las sombras no indican nada bueno pero si estas no te cubren no significa que estas a salvo. Sea lo que sea que pase, piensa en el sol ¿De acuerdo?

-Uh…-Ella realmente parecía querer una contestación. Cass me golpeó ligeramente para que respondiera.- Si, si, de acuerdo.

- Buen chico.-Dijo, y para nuestra sorpresa, ella había desaparecido en un parpadear de ojos, como si la nada se la hubiera tragado.-

Cass me tomo del brazo al mismo tiempo que yo la hacía retroceder un poco mientras mi brazo se levantaba para mantenerla alejada. Un par de personas se detuvieron también, pero pronto hicieron como si no hubieran visto nada y siguieron caminando.

Hubo un momento de silencio muy difícil de procesar.

-¿Viste eso, no?

-Aja.

- Ella no parecía mentir.-

- Lo sé.-

- Será…. Será mejor que sigamos nuestro camino.-

-Es una buena idea.-Respondí finalmente, mientras cruzábamos de una vez por todas la esquina del semáforo.-

…

Faltaban diez minutos para las dos de la mañana, y los pies me dolían como el infierno. La gente se había ido dispersando fuera de las calles ahora que el local se había llenado por completo y ya no dejaban entrar a nadie, por lo que no me fue difícil salir por la puerta principal, que estaba desierta claro está, y la música se podía escuchar a pesar de los vidrios de contención de sonido.

Keith se había ido hace una hora, algo le había sentado mal en el estómago por lo que por una hora solo me dedique a buscar a Casandra quien claramente me había dejado por mi cuenta cuando vi su mensaje en mi teléfono de hace diez minutos diciendo se había marchado con alguien.

Picarona.

No pude evitar sonreír para mi misma, le preguntaría más tarde como fue todo.

El frío me azoto con fuerza cuando salí del edificio y comencé a caminar unas cuadras adelante, donde había dejado estacionado uno de los autos que Dick me había prestado esa noche. Ya empezaba a entender porque a la gente le caía tan bien, él hombre de verdad era preocupado por el bienestar de otros.

Su excusa había sido que no quería que anduviéramos tomando el autobús a esas horas, pues si algo pasaba no podíamos arriesgarnos a delatar nuestra identidad.

Este Batman me gustaba mucho más que mi gruñón jefe que está noche volvería a tiempo para salir de patrulla. Creo que había dicho algo de un favor a Green Arro…..

-¡Au! –Exclame mientras me presionaba la parte superior de la nuca, donde algo pequeño me golpeo muy fuerte.-

Examine una milésima de segundo el suelo para encontrarme con una pieza metálica del tamaño de una piedrecilla, deduje que ese era lo que me había golpeado, pero cuando lo tome entre mis manos reconocí la indudable forma que tenía mi propio auricular que yacía en mi oreja.

Inmediatamente miré el cielo y mi boca se abrió enormemente ante lo que veía.

Uh, oh. Esto no era nada bueno.

Eran seis y se movían rápido, tuve que tener mucho cuidado de no chocar con personas y autos mientras corría para alcanzarlos desde tierra con quien sabe que analgésico mágico para olvidarme del dolor de pies que tenía. Perseguían a alguien, y a pesar de estar a oscuras reconocería esos movimientos donde fuera, esa elegancia y agilidad para aterrizar en cada salto no lo podía hacer cualquiera.

El corazón se me aceleraba mientras apretaba uno de los botones que había en mi auricular.

-Oracle, estoy siguiendo a Catwoman desde tierra, la persiguen seis encapuchados, no traigo mi traje, ¿Hay alguno de tus almacenes cerca?

No hubo respuesta. Intenté de nuevo.

-¿Oracle? –Dije está vez soltando un jadeo contenido cuando doblaba una cuadra y pasaba la oficina de correos.- ¡Babs, por favor, Selina no puede hacer tantos esfuerzos!

Las figuras adelantaban el paso, y Selina estaba bajando su velocidad rápidamente, parecía realmente cansada, pues en el último salto tuvo que agarrarse a una cornisa para no resbalarse.

-Oh, no, oh, no.-Dije mientras como veía que se dirigía a la pasarela que la haría cruzar de calle y dirigirse hacía el rio.-

Babs no contestaba, parecía que el sistema estaba apagado. Me adelante unos minutos y mientras cruzaba la calle me fije unos segundos en que la torre del reloj que se veía a gran distancia tenías las luces apagadas. Eso nunca había pasado antes, ¿Dónde había ido Babs?

Me detuve realmente desorientada de este hecho, sin darme cuenta de donde estaba, pues Selina había saltado a la pasarela un poco inestable. Sin embargo de pronto sucedió que el tiempo se hizo más lento y difícil de comprender mientras varías cosas sucedían al mismo tiempo.

Solo hubo un mili segundo para procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una señora gritó.

Un perro comenzó a ladrar.

Alguien silbo como si estuviera impresionado.

En un descuido me di cuenta que había cruzado la Av. Hellengberg en luz verde.

-¡SELINA, CUIDADO! –Alcance a gritar antes de que me diera cuenta de que una luz me enceguecía toda la visión y el ruido de una bocina me dejaba sorda, desorientándome.-

Luego todo fue negro.

**Continuará.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado para que dejen un review!**

**Tinteii.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Pata de Gato, Parte III

**Capitulo 5  
**

_-Pata de Gato-  
Parte III_

**Hace un año y seis meses atrás.**

Mis almohadas lo pagaron caro, la pintura de las paredes también lo pagaron caro y luego de la mirada y el reto que me lleve de Alfred, yo también lo pague caro cuando termine de barrer el desastre que había hecho en mi antigua habitación. En parte, eso me había ayudado a distraerme lo suficiente para calmarme de la rabia que me oprimía el pecho como una piedra gigante que no me dejaba respirar, sin embargo no hacía más fácil el hecho de que Barbara se había ido, y no me dejo decirle adiós. Otra vez. **(1)**

En estos momentos me encontraba solo en el gimnasio y los músculos de todo el cuerpo me dolían por la sobre exigencia que habían tenido está noche mientras practicaba algunos movimientos de combate por toda la sala. Después de todo, sino iba a salir a patrullar esa noche, lo mínimo que podía hacer para que Bruce me perdonara a su regreso era maltratarme lo suficiente como para que el viera un poco de remordimiento, ¿Adorable, cierto?

_Babs ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

-¿Dick? –Llamó una voz desde la puerta. Hubiera saltado del susto si es que no hubiera detectado su presencia hace tres segundos, cuando creía que bebía agua.- Alfred me dijo lo que paso ¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente? –Pregunté mientras hacía un poco de espacio en la pequeña banca de la gran habitación.-

-¿Babs se fue? –Tim se sentó.-

-Sep.-

-¿Dijo dónde?

-Nop.-

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Ella es una chica grande, puede hacer lo que quiera.-Recalcó un poco curioso.-

-….

-¿Dick?

-…Lo sé.-Respondí finalmente, mientras mi hermano alzaba una ceja.- Mira, sé que Babs es una chica independiente, ¡Diablos! desde que nos conocemos que me ha establecido eso y más después del accidente, pero Tim…. ¿Acaso no es correcto que comparta conmigo lo que le pasa? A veces creo que si yo no pregunto ella se lo guardará para sí misma y morirá con eso que le carcome, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacerlo todo sola?

- ¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho?

-No me lo dijo, me dejo una carta. Misfit me llamo para que la tuviera.-Parecía que Tim recién se había dado cuenta que el papel arrugado en mis manos no era un pequeño pañuelo. La abrí con cuidado luego de todas las arrugas que se habían formado, pues no quería romperla y la leí en voz alta.- _"Querido Dick, perdóname, pero tengo que salir del país por un tiempo. A lo mejor te preguntarás ¿Porque te escribí una carta y no un email? Bueno, es porque he transferido los datos de mi computadora a la cueva por lo que probablemente las conexiones se irán por algunas horas, pero al menos no tendrán que estar a ciegas mientras no estoy. Volveré lo más pronto que pueda, lo prometo. Te quiere, Babs." _

-Oh.-Fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras miraba el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, sabía que se había quedado sin palabras.-

-¿Te das cuenta? ¿Qué si me preguntó porque no me mando un email? ¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Quiero saber dónde está la mujer con la que me voy a casar!- Sin darme cuenta me había levantado de la banca y miraba a Tim totalmente fuera de mí. Respire hondo y me revolví un poco el cabello mientras intentaba tranquilizarme.-

Cuando logre normalizar mi respiración me di cuenta que Tim se había atragantado con su propia agua y tosía fuertemente.

-¿Te vas a casar? –Dijo totalmente incrédulo y con la voz todavía ahogada.-

-No si la novia está desaparecida.-

-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!? Hermano, hubiera sido un poco más sensible, por un momento pensé que eras de esos novios controladores.-

Eso me hizo sonreír un poco.

- Bueno, supongo que ahora no me queda más que esperar a que hayan señales de humo en el cielo.-Dije finalmente, mientras me secaba el cuello con una toalla.- Pero basta de temas deprimentes como mi fracasada vida amorosa, ¿Qué tal tu noche? ¿Steph no te arrojo agua por ser un celoso acosador?

-¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo? -El chico suspiro luego de pegarme un codazo al ver que asentía.-Pensé que no querías temas deprimentes, así que ¿Por qué no vamos a la cueva y revisamos si los sistemas han vuelto a funcionar antes de que Bruce descubra que no hemos ido a patrullar?

-Mira, yo seré Batman, pero el sigue siendo el Bati Dios, así que probablemente ya lo sabe.

-¿Un poco de fe, por favor?

- No creo que sea necesaria.-Dijo la voz de Bruce desde la puerta haciendo que ambos saltáramos de nuestros asientos con el corazón latiéndonos a mil. Sin embargo, mi padre adoptivo tenía una mirada comprensiva, algo que realmente no me esperaba ver.- Perdón, quería anunciarme pero no esperaba escuchar que Oracle se fue. Supuse que no querrías repetir la historia dos veces, Dick.

Había algo en su mirada que me hacía querer sonreír un poco. Estaba preocupado por mí.

-No, pero gracias.-Respondí mientras me ponía mi camiseta y me acercaba a él, mientras Tim me seguía por detrás.- ¿Todo bien en Star City?

-Nada que no pudiéramos resolver.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a la cueva, aún tenemos tiempo de patrullar un poco y hay que desbloquear el sistema, ya han pasado casi dos horas.-Intervino Tim mientras salía por la puerta. Bruce y yo le seguimos camino al estudio donde estaba la entrada de la cueva.

-Hola, Bruce.-Saludó Casandra con un beso en la mejilla mientras se nos unía en las escaleras de la cueva. Note que se había cambiado de ropa, ya no usaba la minifalda roja, sino que estaba con sus ropas deportivas de seguro para ir a entrenar un rato.- Llegaste pronto.

-Las conexiones en con la cueva y con Oracle no funcionaban así que me adelante.-Explico Bruce mientras le sonreía suave e imperceptiblemente.-

Si, puede que lo encuentren muy extraño pero efectivamente Bruce andaba más comprensivo y amable desde hace un tiempo, incluso podría decir que desde hace dos años que el mundo parece ir acorde a los planes del hombre. Algunas veces me preguntaba si era porque Casandra se había unido a la familia y le había dado un nuevo ambiente a la casa o era por qué por fin veíamos a Selina todos los días en la mesa, siendo oficialmente la novia de Bruce.

Fuera lo que fuera el hombre que me había criado era un poco más feliz, y si lo era entonces no podía estar más feliz por él. ¿Será todo esto a causa de más presencia femenina en la casa?

-Oh, hola chicos y chica.-Dijo Damian cuando nos vio descender por las escaleras. Aún tenía puesto el traje de Robin, pero se había quitado el antifaz y tecleaba algunas cosas en la computadora.- Bueno al parecer he encontrado la falla en la computadora, Oracle nos envió una cantidad impresionante de información pero se requiere una contraseña para desbloquearla.

-¿Dejo alguna pista? –Preguntó Bruce mientras Casandra veía la computadora confundida, Tim se acercó a ella y le conto un par de cosas en el oído un poco alejados, supongo que informándole de las recientes noticias.-

-Sí, ¿Quién es la mejor amiga de Bárbara? Puse a Black Canary pero me sale erróneo.-

-Bueno eso es porque la mejor amiga de Babs no es ella.-Dije adelantándome mientras tecleaba en la computadora y me concedía el acceso.- Lori Green murió cuando estábamos en preparatoria, pero Babs juro que nunca nadie la reemplazaría.

-Eso es muy tierno.-Dijo Cass mientras miraba la pantalla un poco triste, y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella misma, como si intentara capear un frio inexistente en la cueva.- No puedo creer que Babs se fuera, ¿Por qué lo haría?

-No lo sé.

-Bueno, lo que ha hecho ha sido bastante irresponsable de todos modos.-Señalo Damian mientras revisaba unos documentos.- ¿Dejarnos incomunicados sin decirnos? Lo más estúpido que ha hecho y todos sabemos que Barbara no comete esa clase de errores.

Fruncí el ceño ante eso, y no era el único.

-Tienes razón, Damian, Oracle no es estúpida, ella nunca nos haría eso sin primero decirnos…..-Dijo Bruce. Había cierta expresión en su rostro que me hacía ver como el murciélago en su interior tomaba posición en su cerebro.- Computadora, busca las grabaciones de las dos últimas horas hacía Oracle.

**-Reproduciendo grabación A01. Hora: 23:05 p.m.-**

_-¿Oracle, me copias? Te envió un scanner de una planta que encontré en el laboratorio de Pamela Isley, han intentado robarla está noche.-_La voz de Selina retumbó por la cueva, y todos fruncimos el ceño ante esa información. ¿Qué hacía Catwoman en uno de los laboratorios de Poison Ivy? Sobre todo desde que ella se había reformado.-

Ahora que lo había notado, ¿Alguien había visto a Selina en toda la tarde?

_-¡Ella tiene la planta! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! –_Está vez era la voz de un hombre que fue ahogada por el sonido de múltiples disparos.-

**-Reproduciendo grabación A02. Hora: 00:37 a.m.**

_-¡Oracle! Me persiguen cinco hombres o tal ves seis si es que el que noquee no se ha despertado, no puedo con ellos. Envía refuerzos._

**-Reproduciendo grabación A03. Hora: 00:40 a.m**

-_¡Babs! –Selina parecía realmente cansada.- ¡Por favor apresúrate, tienen armas de larga distancia y están rondando el East End! ¡Hay civiles en masa está noche!_

La transmisión no se cortó, parecía que Selina había olvidado apartar su mano del botón mientras se escuchaban sus jadeos, que fueron durante diez minutos, mientras se escuchaban órdenes a gritos de parte de los hombres y maldiciones de la mujer al ver que casi la alcanzaban.

Tim y Casandra intercambiaron miradas de horror.

-_Oracle, ¡Oracle, demonios! ¡Respóndeme! –_Eso fue lo último que se escucho antes de que la transmisión se cortará.-

-¿Qué diablos…?-Murmuró Batman mientras proseguía a escuchar las otras grabaciones.

Un ceño de preocupación se estaba formando en su cara mientras se ponía la capucha.-

**-Reproduciendo grabación B01. Hora 00:56 a.m**

_-Oracle, estoy siguiendo a Catwoman desde tierra, la persiguen seis encapuchados, no traigo mi traje, ¿Hay alguno de tus almacenes cerca?_

A todos nos sorprendió escuchar la voz de Stephanie, un poco aliviados de escuchar que alguien estaba dando soporte a Selina, o al menos eso vi en la cara detrás de la capucha de Bruce, que ya comenzaba a apretar los puños mientras Tim intercambiaba miradas con Alfred, quien silenciosamente había entrado a la cueva durante las grabaciones anteriores, junto con una bandeja de sándwiches.

**Reproduciendo grabación B02. Hora 00:58 a.m**

_-¿Oracle? _–Jadeo Stephanie, también cansada por correr por las calles-_ ¡Babs, por favor, Selina no puede hacer tantos esfuerzos!_

**Reproduciendo grabación B03. Hora 1:00 a.m**

_-Oh, no, oh, no.-_Su voz sonaba asustada, realmente asustada. Sentí la mano de Cassie apretando mi brazo, nerviosa por lo que oía mientras mi propio nerviosismo me invadía.-

La transmisión también se quedo abierta mientras se escuchaban los jadeos de Steph, y entonces sucedió algo que nos dejo a todos congelados. Un grito que nos dejo a helados a todos.

_-¡SELINA, CUIDADO!-_

Un golpe seco y luego un bocinazo que retumbo por toda la cueva fue lo primero, haciendo que mi corazón comenzará a latir muy rápido luego del shock inicial.-

_-¡Oh, dios mio!_

_-¡Pobre chica!_

_-¡Auxilio!_

_-¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia! –Gritó una voz desconocida.-_

_-¡Abran paso, soy enfermera! –Dijo la voz de una mujer que se escuchaba cerca, al igual que muchas otras voces que murmuraban en pánico.- Niña, no te quedes dormida, ¿Puedes escuchar mi voz? ¿Puedes entenderme? ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña?..._

_-¡Que alguien apreté la herida del costado o se muere aquí mismo!_

El sonido de las sirenas a lo lejos fue lo último que se escucho cuando la transmisión se cortó.

No supe que fue primero, lo rápido que Tim y Cass se subieron a la motocicleta roja que pertenecía a Red Robin, o lo rápido que fue Bruce al subirse al Batimovil sobrepasando a los chicos en la salida de la cueva. En cuanto a mí, decidí correr a cambiarme en mis ropas de civil y alcanzar a los chicos en el hospital donde de seguro Stephanie ya debería haber llegado, pues según mi reloj ya eran las tres de la mañana y el accidente había ocurrido hace dos horas. Cuando estuve listo Alfred ya me esperaba en el auto para llevarme.

¡Diablos Babs! ¿Qué demonios has provocado?

**Continuara….**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado, y perdón por la demora!**

**Dejen reviews, son lo que me animan a seguir :)**

**(1): Luego de "The War Games", Barbara y las Birds se fueron a Metropolis o a las Vegas, no me acuerdo muy bien, pero se fue sin despedirse de Dick por que él estaba inconsciente luego de un disparo en la pierna y estuvo mucho tiempo en cama. También Tim y Casandra se fueron a Bludhaven por un tiempo para superar la supuesta muerte de Stephanie.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Pata de Gato, Parte Final

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics.  
Batman creado por Bob Kane.**

**Capítulo 6**

**-Pata de Gato.-**

**Parte IV**

**Hace un año y seis meses atrás.**

Me habían dicho que el dolor te vuelve irracional de muchas maneras, pero nunca espere patear a una enfermera en la cara para darme cuenta hasta qué punto se puede perder el control, y en lo personal, una parte de mi estaba enfadada con la mujer por haberse puesto a tararear en voz baja mientras estaba inconsciente, sin embargo mi otro lado maldecía mis instintos cuando me di cuenta de lo invulnerable que estaba.

Desperté a las dos horas de mi atropello, o eso fue lo que me aseguro el Dr. Hale, luego de que la enfermera reemplazante me lanzara una mirada venenosa por haber golpeado a su amiga, sin embargo nada se comparaba con el dolor de cada músculo de mi cuerpo, de mi costado izquierdo al haberme desencajado cuatro costillas y por sobre todo, de mi pierna derecha que se había roto en el impacto. Ni siquiera en mis primeras misiones como Spoiler había estado tan moreteada y dañada como ahora.

Pero también estaba desorientada, aunque el mareo había ido pasando y mejorando al paso de una hora, mientras intentaba ordenar mis pensamientos, esperando que la ayuda ya viniera en camino e intentando no olvidar detalles cuando las preguntas vinieran.

-Tiene una visita, señorita Wray.-Dijo la enfermera mientras se llevaba unas vendas sucias a otro lado de la habitación y se detenía en la puerta.- Tienen una hora.

-Gracias.-Dijo una voz de acento extranjero, y en ese momento supe que todo iría bien.-

-Steph.-Exclamo una preocupada Casandra, siendo la primera en entrar por la puerta y tomar de mi mano mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, luego de ella entraron Alfred y Dick. Nadie más.-

-Estoy bien, Cass. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.- Traté de que eso no sonará como una total mentira, pero de todas formas falle. Su cara tenía todos los signos de que sabía que algo andaba muy mal.-

-¿Cómo se siente, señorita Stephanie? –Preguntó el amable hombre a quien había ido aprendiendo a querer un montón con el paso de los años y mis seguidas visitas a la mansión. Traía una cesta con él, que dejo a un lado de la mesa.- Le traje algo de comer, la comida de hospital es terrible.

-Como si me hubieran pegado con un martillo, Alfred. Muchas gracias, me lo comeré cuando dejen de darme sedantes para el dolor.-Respondí mientras intentaba acomodarme en la cama, y en ese momento mire a Dick, quien lucía demacrado en su pantalón deportivo y sudadera.- ¿Cómo me encontraron? Los sistemas estaban caídos.

-Han vuelto a funcionar.-Respondió el chico mientras se sentaba a un lado de mi cama, y tomaba mi mano que no tenía intravenosas. Tenía una cara de preocupación muy notoria.- ¿Fay Wray?

- Es una identidad que Oracle me dio en caso de que me metiera en líos de hospital y policía, así ella podría encontrarme y me evitaría problemas con mi mamá.

-Oh…

-¿Dónde están Bruce y los demás? La hora de patrullar ya debería haber terminado y tengo que hablar con el jefe.-

-Ellos…-Se interrumpió cuando el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta se escuchó, y fue por ese momento solamente, que Dick sonrió divertidamente.- ¡Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí!

Mi corazón se aceleró haciéndome olvidar cualquier otra pregunta. Rayos.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Steph? –Dijo Tim apareciendo por la puerta mientras dejaba un precioso ramo de flores a un lado de la mesa junto a mi cama, para más tarde dedicarme una mirada de preocupación y…..¿Culpabilidad?

-Creí que estabas en Londres.-Cambie de tema, no quería recordar que aún estaba mareada por los sedantes y el golpe en mi cabeza, y recordarlo solo me haría empeorar.-

-Mentí.-

Cerré los ojos un momento antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Lo supuse.-Pude ver un intercambio de miradas entre Dick y Alfred, quienes ya se estaban levantando de la silla y cama lo más silencioso posibles. Casandra les siguió justo por detrás con una sonrisa pícara, me guiño el ojo.-

-¿Cómo? –Dijo con una nota de nerviosismo en su voz, que me hizo sonreír un poco más.-

-La camisa que llevas te la di para nuestro aniversario, tonto maravilla, la reconocería en cualquier lado.-Escuche como la puerta se cerraba al mismo tiempo que veía alarma en los ojos de mi guapo ex novio.- Incluso si estas de espaldas, fingiendo ser un desconocido en la barra.

-¿Me viste?

-Creí que era una alucinación, me lo has confirmado ahora.

-Oh.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Rayos.

-Yo…-Dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo, cuando el silencio se había empezado a volver más incómodo de lo soportable.-

-No pasa nada entre él y yo.-Dije, cuando me cedió la palabra con un gesto.-

-No tienes que darme explicaciones.

-No, pero quiero hacerlo de todas formas.

-Cassie me lo explico todo.

-¿Ósea que no quieres explicaciones mías porque ya te las dio otra persona?

-Steph….

-¿No es eso un poco acosador?

-¡Steph!

-Hablo enserio, Tim Wayne. No puedes controlar todo lo que hago porque tú y yo no somos nad…. _¡Umph!_

Dicen que el dolor te hace irracional, y las costillas me dolían tanto que a lo mejor fue por eso que no lo aparte de un manotazo cuando comenzó a besarme tan suave como en otros tiempos más simples, donde todavía estábamos juntos….

Sí, claro. Soy una mentirosa de primera. La abuela Brown debe estar orgullosa de mí y mi habilidad para romper promesas acerca de las mentiras, pero eso no venía al caso cuando la sensación de placer ya comenzaba invadirme desde los pies hacia todo el cuerpo y todo lo que importaba era cuan cerca Tim podía estar cerca de mí.

Dios, lo había echado tanto de menos….

-Casi mueres hoy.-Susurró cuando el aire comenzó a faltarnos, con su frente pegada a la mía, sus ojos encontrándose con los míos.- Casi te mueres y por poco no me entero.

-Yo también lo pensé por un momento.-Confesé sin pensar, mientras mi mano acariciaba su mejilla al tiempo que quitaba un par de mechones de su cabello, que ya empezaba a estar más largo.- Creí que me moriría sola en la calle, con un montón de desconocidos y que no podría decirte….

-¿Qué? –Preguntó cuándo me interrumpí al ver que había hablado demás.-

-Creí que no podría pedirte perdón por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, al menos toda mi carga de culpa, y siento que no he podido actuar normal contigo por esa sensación de que te debo a lo menos eso, porque después de todo, te he herido mucho.

-Solo me has herido tantas veces como yo lo he hecho contigo, y sé que yo me llevo la mayor parte. No sé si es divertido o curioso, pero he estado teniendo la misma sensación.-Respondió mientras le hacía un espacio para que pudiera sentarse un poco más cerca en mi cama, al tiempo que comenzaba a sentir un pequeño peso en mi pecho cuando tomo mi mano.- He estado evitándote, viendo a otras personas y no hemos tenido una conversación normal desde hace años, y sé que me he portado como un idiota siendo que hemos estado en la misma habitación o combatiendo lado a lado, y no sé porque sigo haciéndolo cuando lo único que quiero es dejar de comportarnos como si fuéramos dos completos extraños.

-¿Por qué esperaste hasta que me estuviera muriendo para decirme eso? –Dije con la voz un poco rota, al tiempo que intentaba que los ojos acuosos no derramarán lágrimas.- No te hubiera matado ir a mi casa o llamarme por teléfono, te hubiera aceptado incluso una tarjeta del supermercado…

Nos reímos bajito, la tensión se había ido.

-Soy un idiota.-Dijo finalmente, mientras se revolvía un poco el cabello con una sonrisa invisible en su expresión.-

-Al menos trajiste flores.-Lo consolé, al tiempo que tomaba del cuello de su camisa y lo incitaba a acercarse.- ¿Dónde nos deja todo esto?

- ¿Qué quieres que sea? –Otra vez pude sentir el aroma de su shampoo, y sus ojos otra vez conectaban con los míos.-

-Me gustaría volver a intentarlo, Tim….-Al tiempo que impedía que sus labios no se acercaran a los míos, lo cual fue bastante difícil.- Pero por ahora quizás sería mejor si empezáramos como amigos que no se han visto en mucho tiempo y que han cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron como adolescentes hormonales que eran.

Mi guapo ex novio suspiró y se apartó.

-Suena lo más lógico….Rayos.-

-Lo sé, apesta.-Refunfuñe mientras él reía.-

-Hey, ¿Esas son galletas de Alfred?

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.

…**.**

Eran casi medio día cuando Bruce se apareció por el hospital junto con Damian. Ambos con expresiones serías en sus rostros, que les acrecentaba el cada vez más acentuado parecido físico entre padre e hijo. Nos encontraron a todos en la habitación de Steph, comiendo del almuerzo que Alfred había traído y a pesar de que el ambiente era agradable, yo sabía que debíamos lidiar con esto en cualquier momento. Después de todo, todos estábamos esperando noticias que parecían no llegar nunca, y quizá había alguna de Barbara. Sin embargo, no hubo noticias, sino una gran cara de preocupación al tiempo que el gran jefe abrazaba a Steph suavemente y le acariciaba la cabeza como a veces lo hacía conmigo cuando me sucedía algo en alguna misión.

Es en estos momentos en que me doy cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado mi padre adoptivo desde la primera vez que le vi.

-Me han contado lo de Babs y las grabaciones en la cueva.-Hablo Steph al tiempo que Bruce se separaba, y se sentaba en una silla mientras que Damian se acercaba y se sentaba al lado de Dick y Tim, atento a la conversación.- ¿Alguna señal de Selina?

-No.-Respondió al tiempo que Steph intentaba acomodarse mejor en la cama.- Al parecer la han secuestrado, tenía información de una planta de Poison Ivy.

-No hemos podido sacar información, ella escapo de Arkham anoche.-Informo Damian al tiempo que veía como su padre se quedaba callado, como meditando.-

-¿Alguien la ayudo desde fuera? –Pregunté.-

-No lo sabemos, Cass.-Respondió Damian.-

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste, Stephanie? ¿Puedes recordarlo? –Pregunto Bruce.-

Stephanie se veía realmente triste al ver el semblante deprimido de Bruce, que al mismo tiempo hacía como si no estuviera en tal posición, pero de todas formas mi mejor amiga intentó tomar de sus manos al tiempo que hablaba, intentando mirarlo a los ojos.

-Antes del accidente, vi que ella se caía del techo. Falló en el último salto y no sé si logro parar la caída a tiempo, Bruce.

-¿Pero hay algo más, no? –Cuestiono el hombre al tiempo que alzaba las cejas.- Me estas ocultando algo, de hecho, llevas un tiempo haciéndolo, incluso antes del accidente.

¿Ah?

-Sí.-Admitió la rubia al tiempo que todos alzaban las cejas o miraban sorprendidos la escena, yo incluida.- Hay algo que tienes que saber sobre Selina. Algo que solo sabemos Babs y yo.

- ¿Qué? –Demando en su potente tono de voz.-

Le costo un poco volver a respirar tranquilo, todos pudimos notarlo al tiempo que Stephanie volvía a tomar sus manos e intentaba mirarlo como si intentara hacerle entender algo o _necesitara_ decirle algo con suma delicadeza.

-Bruce, Selina tiene tres semanas de embarazo.

**Fin capitulo.**

**CHAAAAN! Espero que les haya gustado jajajjaja  
¿Reviews?**


	7. Capitulo 7: Volver a Casa

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Capítulo 7**

**-Volver a Casa-**

**Presente.**

Tenía dieciséis años cuando pise el suelo de la mansión Wayne por primera vez siendo realmente consciente del secreto y significado que este lugar ocultaba para el mundo. Hoy, caminando por los patios delanteros tan bien cuidados por Alfred y a mis 28 años de edad, no puedo dejar de pensar que este lugar se había convertido en una especie de segundo hogar para mí a pesar de que al principio lo veía como un club de chicos.

Sin embargo, ¿Soy bienvenida en casa? ¿Puedo realmente decir que he vuelto? Últimamente empiezo a cuestionarme todo eso, ya que el _silencio_ y aunque lo tema, el _olvido_, solo hacen que desee salir huyendo cuanto más nos acercamos a la puerta principal.

Suspire.

Me gustaría decir que nuestra ida por el helado realmente terminó en eso y más tarde en una acalorada sesión de besos en el auto, pero el helado había sido nuestra conversación en clave desde que teníamos quince años para decir "Ven conmigo y no preguntes". Idea de Dick, no mía.

Habíamos estado callados todo el trayecto y a pesar de su preocupación en el semblante por quien sabe qué cosa, me gusto el hecho de que aun así me estuviera agarrando la mano en los momentos que el semáforo se ponía en rojo y el pequeño fantasma de una sonrisita apareciera en su rostro de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, esos gestos solo hacían que en mi cabeza se disparan preguntas cargadas de dolor y resentimiento, y recuerdos nostálgicos en mis días de recuperación.

_¿Por qué no estuviste ahí?_

-Buenas tardes, amo Dick.-Dijo la amable voz de Alfred, quien abría la puerta. Inmediatamente, Dick me oculto de su visión, mientras yo me mordía los labios de la emoción de haber por fin visto otra cara familiar después de tanto tiempo.-

-Hey, Alfred.-Saludo el chico apuesto, parecía un poco nervioso, lo sé pues siempre lo está cuando toma un mechón de cabello de la nuca con su dedo y empieza a tirar de él.- Este….Tengo algo que decirte.-

-Hola, Alfred.-Dije mientras Dick se movía hacía un lado, dejándome a la vista del mayordomo, quien abrió la boca y los ojos de la impresión al momento de reconocerme.-

-¡Señorita Barbara! –Exclamo, mientras tomaba mis manos en un intento de creer lo que estaba viendo.- ¡Es usted! ¡En dos piernas!

Dick soltó una risita.

-¿Lo sé? ¿No es increíble? –Dije mientras una sensación de tranquilidad me invadía en el pecho unos momentos al ver la sincera felicidad en sus ojos. Alfred pareció notarlo, pues al segundo siguiente nos dejamos abrazar ya sin ningún impedimento. Había olvidado que aun de pie, el seguía siendo más alto que yo.- Es bueno volver a verte, Al. De verdad.

-La extrañamos mucho, señorita.-Declaró al tiempo que nos separábamos y nos dejaba entrar a ambos. Intente que esa oración no me afectara tanto.-

- ¿Están todos en casa? –Preguntó Dick, mientras nos dirigíamos al salón.-

-La señoritas están atendiendo, usted sabe, los _asuntos…._-Fruncí el ceño ante eso, aunque preferí no preguntar todavía. Dick asintió ante lo dicho por Alfred.-…..Deberían de estar por llegar en cualquier momento. El amo Tim no viene hasta dentro de dos horas, el amo Damian salió a correr por el bosque con el perro, y el amo Bruce está trabajando.-

-Entiendo. Necesito que llames a todos y les digas que regresen, no les digas nada.-

Alfred parecía un poco dudoso y definitivamente no entendía porque intercambiaban tantas miradas. ¿Qué estaba perdiéndome?

Sin nada más que decir, él se fue asintiendo ante las órdenes, dejándonos a ambos a solas….Bien Babs, respira. Actúa natural. Natural.

-¿Y bien? –Dije mientras me sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá de cuero frente a la chimenea.- ¿No vas a decirme nada todavía de lo que está pasando?

Él me miro sin expresión, al menos no como las que yo había visto en su rostro en el ayuntamiento. Aquí podías sentir una especie de frialdad emanando de su ser, y me hacía preguntarme donde estaba el hombre que me tomo la mano en el auto. A este extraño no lo conozco.

-No.

Alce una ceja ante esa respuesta.

-¿Ah, no?

-No hasta que lleguen los otros.-Aclaro al tiempo que también se sentaba y me miraba con aquella antigua expresión suya de "Imito a Batman en su cara de Póker".- Podemos hablar de otra cosa, si quieres.

Alfred volvió otra vez, está vez con algunas galletas y dos tazas de café e inmediatamente abandono la habitación, sintiendo tal vez como yo toda la tensión del ambiente.

-Me parece bien.-Comencé, sonando mi voz tan casual que mentalmente me felicite.- ¿Puedo preguntarte que hacías con mi padre está tarde en su oficina?

-Mejor pregunta otra cosa….

-¡Dick! –Dije exasperada desde que este juego comenzó.-

-Hablo enserio Babs, no puedo decirte nada.-Dijo al tiempo que una almohada iba directo a su regazo como símbolo de protesta, mientras una pequeña comisura de su boca se elevaba.-

-No me gusta no saber qué está pasando….-Mis brazos se abrazaron alrededor de mi cuerpo, mientras miraba hacía la ventana. El sol ya estaba terminando de ponerse.-

- ¿Por qué debería estar pasando algo? –Dijo al tiempo que bebía de su propio café, y miraba en mi misma dirección.- Y después de todo… Qué harías si algo sucediera, de todos modos.

-Por favor, hombre maravilla, tuvimos el mismo maestro, deja de hacer como que no hay gato encerrado y…. ¡Un momento!

Dick alzó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que veía algo diferente en mí.

-¿Y Selina? ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? –Me levanté mientras caminaba por medio del salón. En ese momento ni yo misma sabía que estaba buscando…Quizá algún juguete tirado u olvidado por ahí o una fotografía colgada en alguno de los muebles.- Pensé en ella la otra noche y me dije, ¿Qué debería traerle a mi ahijado o ahijada? ¡Y me decidí por un osito adorable! Debería haberlo traído...

Me di la vuelta para mirar a Dick, y entonces supe que había dicho algo que no debía, pues de un segundo a otro lo tenía casi pegado a mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Parecía que me estaba mirando por primera vez y por fin abandonaba toda pose irreconocible.

_Ya era hora._

-Babs-Dijo casi en un susurró mientras tomaba de mis manos, y ambos volvíamos a sentarnos en el sofá.- De verdad, _de verdad, _necesito saber por qué te fuiste….

-Ya te lo dije, Dick.-Respondí mientras apartaba sus manos, cansada de que me tocara tan familiarmente, cuando la verdad es que debería haberle gritado todo lo que se me pasara por la cabeza hace un buen rato ya.-

-No me has dicho ninguna maldita cosa…-Su voz estaba cargada de resentimiento que me golpeo como una pared.-

-Cuida tu lenguaje conmigo.-Le advertí al tiempo que me separaba más de él en el sofá. Él sencillamente puso sus manos sobre las rodillas mientras suspiraba pesadamente, y se restregaba una mano por toda la cara. Parecía cansado.- ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Grayson?

- ¿Qué que me pasa, Barbara? –Sarcasmo.-

-Has cambiado….

-Deberías saber la respuesta, es de sentido común.-Siseó al tiempo que abandonaba todo rastro de amabilidad anterior, ahora solo había enojo.-

Fruncí el ceño, viendo a donde se dirigía la conversación. Ja, ¿Él enojado? ¡Con que derecho!

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta? –Me cruce de brazos, mientras le fruncía el ceño.- Estuve en Japón. Ya te lo dije.

-¡Deja de mentirme, maldita sea! –Exclamó al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y pateaba el cojín que antes permanecía en su regazo contra la pared, ese acto me tomo por sorpresa.- No te atrevas a decirme que estoy enterado de todo. ¡Te espere por casi dos años, Barbara! ¡Dos años esperando que hicieras alguna señal para saber si seguías viva!

Mi impotencia me hizo levantarme, aunque intente que mi ira no me dominara. Realmente lo intente.

- ¡Oh que considerado! ¡Me esperaste! –Mi voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo e ironía.- ¡Pudiste haberme escrito alguna carta, mandarme algún email, idiota! ¡Visitarme! ¿¡En que siglo crees que estamos!?

Nos acercamos sin darnos cuenta, cada uno lanzando rayos con la mirada.

-¡En el siglo donde la persona que quieres avisa cuando se va lejos! –Genial, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta pero estábamos alzando el volumen de las voces.-

-¡TE DIJE A DONDE IBA! ¡TE ESTUVE ESPERANDO DOS SEMANAS EN EL HOSPITAL!

-NO ME MIENTAS, BARBARA. NO TENGO UNA MALDITA IDEA DE LO QUE ME HABLAS.

-¡MALDITA SEA, DICK! –Exclame mientras intentaba normalizar mi respiración, fallando al tiempo que mis manos comenzaban a tiritar.- ¡DEJA DE SER UN HIPOCRITA QUE SE VISTIMIZA CON TODA ESTÁ SITUACIÓN! ¿¡DONDE HAS ESTADO ESTOS DOS AÑOS MIENTRAS YO ESTABA EN RECUPERACIÓN!? ¿¡QUÉ ERA TAN IMPORTANTE COMO PARA NO VENIR A VERME!? ¡TE ESCRIBÍ CIENTOS DE VECES, TE MANDE LOS VIDEOS DE MI RECUPERACIÓN!

-¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS HABLAS, BABS?

-¡TE ESPERE, MALDITA SEA! ¡Y NO APARECISTE!

-¡NO!

-¡NO TE DIGNASTE A APARECER! ¡ESTUVE SOLA! ¡ME DEJASTE SOLA EN ESE LUGAR POR DOS AÑOS PENSANDO QUE YA NO TE IMPORTABA!

-¡NO PUDE VERTE POR QUE NO SABÍA DONDE ESTABAS, MALDICIÓN! ¡PIENSA UN POCO LO QUE ME DICES!–Parecía una competencia de gritos, pero a esta altura a ninguno de los dos le importaba quien estaba poniéndose más rojo de ira. Sin embargo ante esa primera declaración, me decidí por escuchar atentamente.- ¡PRIMERO TE DESAPARECES DEJANDONOS A TODOS A CIEGAS Y LUEGO TE DESPIDES DE MI CON UNA ESTÚPIDA CARTA! ¡LA DICHOSA CARTA! ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER A QUIEN DIABLOS ESTABA DIRIGIDA!?

-¿Qué…?–Pregunte, pero él no me dejo terminar.-

-¿¡A TU PROMETIDO CON QUIEN HABLASTE DE UN FUTURO HACE TAN SOLO SEIS HORAS, O A UN AMIGO QUE ACABAS DE CONOCER POR CASUALIDAD EN LOS PASILLOS DE LA ESCUELA!? ¡CASI SE ME SALE EL CORAZÓN DE LA PREOCUPACIÓN CUANDO COMENZARON A PASAR LOS MESES Y NO REGRESABAS! ¡TE BUSQUE POR TODAS PARTES, Y NO TE ENCONTRE! ¡POR CADA MISERO RINCÓN DEL MUNDO INTENTE ENCONTRARTE! ¡PUDISTE DEJAR AL MENOS UNA MALDITA DIRECCIÓN! ¡UN TELEFONO! ¡PUDISTE LLAMAR!

-¡DICK! –Dije mientras lo agarraba por las solapas de su camisa y lo sacudía un poco, haciendo que me prestara atención a pesar de que lucho contra el instinto de sacarme de encima con una llave de autodefensa.-

-¿QUÉ?- Pero inmediatamente respiro hondo al ver que tan alterado estaba, controlando sus movimientos.- Lo siento...

-Dick-Dije está vez bajando el volumen de mi voz a uno normal, haciendo que me mirara a los ojos mientras aflojaba el agarre de su camisa.- ¿De qué carta me estás hablando?

-La carta que le dejaste a Misfit.-Él también parecía estar tratando de regular su respiración mientras cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta siete.- Ella se encargó de dármela.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué hacías hablando con Misfit en la torre? La saque a del equipo una semana antes de irme.-En ese momento el abrió los ojos-

-¿Cómo dices? –Sonaba sorprendido.-

-Lo que oyes.-Mi cerebro comenzó a sonar mientras los engranajes empolvados por el tiempo de relajo en Japón comenzaban a funcionar.- Dinah y Wendy pueden confirmártelo, la chica estaba actuando raro, estaba siendo muy violenta en el campo, incluso agredió a Helena en medio de una misión, así que tuve que sacarla.

-Pero ella…-Parecía realmente confundido.-…Dijo que tú la habías noqueado, ya no me acuerdo como, pero espero a que yo llegara.

Nos quedamos mirándonos con los ojos y bocas abiertas, sin saber que hacer mientras mirábamos al otro. Finalmente, fui yo la que rompió el silencio.

-Tampoco te deje una carta…-Dije en voz baja mientras quitaba unos mechones de cabello que le tapaban la vista del ojo izquierdo.- Te deje un video explicándotelo todo, ¿No lo recibiste?

-No.-Susurró al tiempo que sus dos manos tomaban mi rostro para mirarme fijamente.- No, no lo hice.

-Oh, no….

-¿Nos….tendieron una trampa?

Volver a casa tiene más sentidos de lo que piensas.

Volver a casa significa que tu travesía por el mundo ha terminado, y es tiempo de pisar los rincones de los recuerdos en cada pared y en cada persona que habita en ella.

Volver a casa es volver, comenzar y vivir en el tiempo, y darte cuenta que la vida puede traerte un montón de sorpresas cuando comienzas a reflexionar en la paz de tu hogar.

Volver a casa es sentirte bienvenido a un mundo donde todo es más simple.

Sin embargo, alguien irrumpió en mi casa.

Alguien ha hecho cosas en mi casa que han perturbado mi paz y la de los míos.

He vuelto a casa, ¿Hay alguien más que tenga algo que decir?

**Fin Capitulo.**

**OK, bueno para los que no hayan entendido, al parecer hay más de la desaparición de Babs que no entendemos. Alguien jugo con el correo, al parecer.**

**En lo personal no me gusta cómo me quedo la pelea, en realidad no me gusto como quedo el capítulo en general, ¿Ustedes que opinan? Es que es difícil hacer una conversación entre dos personas con dos versiones diferentes.**

**Bueno, intentare que el próximo capítulo venga pronto para que POR FIN, entiendan que diablos pasa en esta historia tan melodramática jajaja**

**PRÓXIMO Capítulo: "Anica Vreeland".**

**¿Reviews? :P**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Besos, Tinteii**


	8. Capitulo 8: Anica Vreeland, Parte I

**DC Comics y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 8**

_-Anica Vreeland-_

Parte I

Parte de ser un caballero implica que a veces debemos hacer como si no tenemos memoria para ciertas cosas y situaciones de la vida.

En parte, esa regla me ha sido muy beneficiosa siendo yo un mayordomo inglés que ha debido observar ciertas cosas en determinados momentos por parte de mis amos que de seguro _avergonzarían_ así como también _aterrorizarían_ a más de alguna persona al punto de tomar acciones extremas si es que alguna vez presenciarán algunos de sus actos nocturnos: Quizá Arkham o una prisión de alta seguridad diseñada por Lex Luthor, como mínimo…. De seguro eso calmaría a las personas _normales_ que desde los inicios han protestado por las acciones de mis amos…Pero seamos honestos, ¿Qué es ser normal? ¿Quién era lo suficientemente normal en estos días?

Solo había que ver las noticias para darse cuenta.

Sin embargo, volviendo al hilo que nos interesa, puede que yo sea el testigo silencioso más grande desde que toda esta historia comenzó, así como también soy el pilar que mantiene constantemente unido grandes fuerzas que por lo general tienden a caer cuando la moralidad y la conciencia propia no se hacen suficiente para seguir adelante con la _misión _que se ha jurado proteger a toda costa.

Espero no estar pecando de vanidad, no es la intención, pero fuera de las paredes del trabajo, existe un mundo más personal donde también me he convertido en un pilar que sostiene mucho más que un ideal de justicia.

A veces, soy solo un amigo.

_-Creí que teníamos claro que quedarse sentado no era una opción….-_

Desde que las crisis nos golpean un poco más seguido que otras veces, siempre terminamos en la cueva haciendo posibles planes para resolver el problema en cuestión, como siempre lo hemos hecho, pero está vez todo era diferente:

Estando recargado en el marco de la puerta, con mis brazos cruzados y con una mirada escrutiñadora en el rostro solo me hacía darme cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí como si de pronto, el hombre a quien le había enseñado a caminar volvía a tener catorce años, y parecía desesperado por gritar y romper algo en su habitación, donde de hecho, nos encontrábamos en esos momentos.

Tuve también la impresión de que al igual de que ante mis ojos el amo Bruce se hacía joven, yo también lo estaba haciendo, y como todo joven, me sentí un hombre primerizo inexperto que no sabía tratar con adolescentes en ese tiempo, y que por lo tanto no sabía que decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor. Da lo mejor de ti, Pennyworth, pensé, dándome ánimos.

Él estaba sentado en el suelo, su espalda pegada en la pared, mientras su cabeza descansaba en sus rodillas, y ambas manos sangraban en los nudillos mientras la pared del otro lado de la habitación sufría de múltiples hoyos que tendríamos que tapar con cemento para reparar la estructura.

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que el amo Bruce abandono el hospital donde la señorita Brown había soltado la _gran _noticia, y nadie se había atrevido a seguirlo, todos sabiendo que la expresión en su rostro clamaba a gritos que a donde sea que él fuera no sería dueño de sí mismo por un rato.

_-Vete, Alfred.-_Dijo con una voz ahogada por estar escondida entre sus rodillas.-

_-No puedo dejarle aquí, señor. Si muere, todos siempre le echarán la culpa al mayordomo.-_Respondí mientras me dirigía a su lado y me sentaba con él.-

_-Estoy seguro de que si alguien pudiera acabarme, ese serías tú_.-Dijo en voz baja al tiempo que levantaba la mirada y me observaba con un rostro que no había visto hace años, el de la completa desorientación.-_ Este podría ser un buen momento para hacerlo._

Fruncí el ceño, pero me alegraba ver que no se resistía al hablar.

_-¿Qué pensarían los chicos? El amo Damian me desollaría vivo._

Bruce suspiró mientras sus manos iban a parar hacía su nuca.

_-Mi chico…._-Dijo mientras volvía a abrazar sus rodillas y dejaba su mentón entre ellas.- _Todo estaba yendo tan bien…_-Había lamento en su voz. No lo culpaba.-

-_Lo sé, señor.-_Dije mientras palmeaba su hombro, casi como instinto.-

_-Me sentía feliz, Alfred._-Dijo mientras comenzaba a hablar un poco más alto, y me miraba a los ojos. Eso era una buena señal.-_ ¿Hace cuántos años que no me sentía feliz de verdad?_

_-Desde la muerte de Jason, señor.-_

_-Sí…._ –Asintió para reafirmar esa convicción hacía sí mismo- _¿Sabes? Pienso en él de vez en cuando: En si estará comiendo bien, si no está en problemas serios, o si se sentirá solo… A veces en sí todavía está vivo, pero solo cuando es un mal día._

No pude evitar recordar la última vez que tuvimos contacto con él…

_-Se le llama instinto paterno, amo Bruce._-Dije luego de recordar una imagen de un hombre entregando la armadura de Wingman a Bruce mientras tomaba una maleta que había dejado en el marco de la entrada de la mansión.-

_-Lo sé.-_Respondió mientras soltaba un suspiro profundo.-_ Pero al parecer nunca supe desarrollarlo bien. Nunca tuve a un bebé que necesitará de mí para sobrevivir y que me enseñara lo que es ser padre a tiempo completo._

_-Pero tuvo a dos niños que dependieron de usted._-Objete.- _Y que no hubieran sobrevivido sin usted durante su crecimiento. No veo la diferencia._

-_Es diferente, créeme_.-Respondió.- _Cuando Dick llego a mi vida, yo venía recién __intentando__ recuperarme de la perdida de mi hijo cuando Talia me dijo que había sufrido un aborto _**(1)**_. Esa fue la primera vez que me había planteado ser padre, pero cuando todas mis ilusiones se fueron a la basura cuando ella me dejo… Decidí entonces que era muy joven para serlo, después de todo tenía 26 años y siempre vi a Dick como mi hermanito pequeño. _**(2)**

_-Pero eso cambio con el tiempo, ambos lo sabemos_.-Dije, mientras me encogía de hombros_.-… ¿Qué hay de Jason?_

Él puso una cara de consternación.

_-Hice todo mal con él._

_-No se castigue así, señor…._

_-Estaba tan afectado de mi distanciamiento con Dick, que temí que mantenerme cerca de él provocaría que sucediera lo mismo que con Dick: que termináramos peleando por invadir su espacio en varios aspectos de su vida. No fue hasta que fue en busca de su madre _**(3) **_que me di cuenta que él de veras me necesitaba en su vida como una figura más presente, pero fue demasiado tarde entonces._

Como cada vez que tocábamos este tema, mantuvimos un minuto de silencio en espera de librarnos de los escalofríos al recordar los horrores de esa época oscura.

-_Escucharlo hablar así me hace preguntarme si aprendió algo con el amo Tim o tal vez con la señorita Casandra. _

-_Ellos ya eran adolescentes cuando los adopte, y tenían su propia cuota de dolor en cuanto a padres. Antes de mí, ellos conocieron otra vida, o por lo menos Tim lo hizo. Aprendí mucho con ellos, pero no fui yo quien los crio y los ayudo en sus primeros años._

_-Eso no implica que no les enseño nada, señor. Usted tiene mucho que ver en sus maneras de pensar. En la de todos los chicos, en realidad. Eso me hace querer preguntarle, ¿A dónde quiere llegar con esta charla señor?_

Me miro una vez más y pude ver inseguridad.

-_Alfred… ¿Crees que estoy capacitado para traer a un niño al mundo?_

Me tomo unos segundos antes de poder dar mi respuesta y entender la consternación de mi amo al mismo tiempo. De pronto me di cuenta que había terminado con pasarle un brazo a través de los hombros, mientras una sensación de que había una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión en mi rostro aparecía.

_-Nadie sabe cómo criar a un niño, señor. Se aprende, y usted ha tenido prácticas anteriores más que suficientes. Yo mismo tuve mis dudas respecto a usted, señor, sin embargo, creo que usted me oculta otra preocupación más, ¿Me equívoco?_

_-No…_-Agacho la cabeza.-_ Lo que pasa es que…._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Me da miedo perder, otra vez… A mi hijo._

_-¿Al amo Damian?_

_-No, al… bebé.-_Lo alenté a que continuara, parecía que se había trabado unos momentos cuando pronuncio esa oración.-_ Cuando Damian vino por primera vez a la casa, me enfurecí tanto conmigo mismo durante esa época…. Mi propio hijo había crecido sin mí. No lo había visto nacer, no pude verlo llorar los primero días, y no pude entregarle el cariño que se debe dar en esos primeros años, y que Talia ni se molestó en darle, porque no sabía siquiera que él existía. _

_- No es su culpa, señor._

_-Soy el detective más grande del mundo, pero nunca pude saber cuándo mi ex novia me mentía_.-Continuo como si no me escuchará. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y se golpeó la nuca en la pared, aunque está vez despacio, casi inconsciente.-_ ¿Qué pasará conmigo si es que no encuentro a Selina, Alfred? ¿Seré capaz de aceptar su ausencia como una pérdida más después de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿Y si solo encuentro a uno de ellos….?_

Hay veces en que las crisis nos golpean más fuertes, como un terremoto de caos que nos deja desorientados por las pérdidas de cosas preciadas que se rompen cuando el gran edificio que creíamos haber construido fuerte y sólido, se derrumba….Pero como dije antes, yo era un pilar que debe mantenerse firme cuando grandes fuerzas flaquean y su moralidad y conciencia ya no es suficiente para mantenerlos a flote.

_-Creí que teníamos claro que quedarse sentado no era una opción.-_Respondí, levantándome del suelo, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.- _Bruce, te he cuidado desde que tenías tres años y hasta el día de hoy sigo haciéndolo. Si algo he aprendido estos años contigo y los chicos es que uno da todo por ellos y se mantiene así hasta el día en que llegue la muerte, porque si no lo haces por ellos, entonces ¿Por quién más?_

Tome cuidadosamente de sus antebrazos para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-_Escúchame_, _tienes que ir por Selina y por tu hijo. Has todo lo que sea necesario, deja todo lo demás a otras personas y que está sea tu prioridad número uno._-Puse mi mano en sus hombros cuando estuvimos frente a frente, y parecía haber captado todas mis palabras.- _Está será la misión de tu vida, la misión que pondrá a prueba todas tus habilidades y si todo sale bien… Será tu última misión. ¿Es necesario que volvamos a tener la charla de por qué?_

Bruce agachó la cabeza, pero había visto el brillo de resolución en sus ojos cuando asintió silenciosamente.

-_No._

Asentí con aprobación al tiempo que mi adolescente se volvía a convertir en el hombre a quien veía todos los días. Había más tranquilidad en sus ojos, pero la sensación de pérdida seguía ahí.

-_Estaré en todo momento para usted, amo Bruce._

Una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento apareció en su rostro.

-_Ni siquiera lo dude, Alfred. Gracias._

_-Ahora, vamos a la cueva, tengo que curarle esos nudillos._

…**°….**

**Presente.**

Había una cierta belleza en el camino que nos llevaba a casa que siempre me había gustado.

Incluso cuando mis padres todavía vivían y se quedaban una temporada en casa conmigo, aunque viera la ruta desde la ventana del auto, el bosque floreado junto a la carretera no perdía el encanto para los espectadores.

En parte, esos espectadores eran vecinos que vivían en la zona: Vecinos como Bruce, quien estaba conduciendo mientras yo bebía el café que habíamos comprado a la salida del aeropuerto.

-Así que, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te aceptaron? –Preguntó mi padre adoptivo, mientras bajaba el volumen de la música que sonaba en la radio.-

- Creo que fui bastante convincente.-Respondí mientras soltaba un bostezo de cansancio. El vuelo no había sido tan bueno.- Pero es difícil impresionarlos sin exponer más de lo que debería…

-La verdad, creo que con la alta tasa de criminales, lo que sería sorprendente es que no fueras tan buen detective allá como lo eres acá. Yo creo que te tendrán en mira, Tim.

-Siendo el mejor detective del mundo el que me lo dice, eso parece como que debería ir empacando mis cosas, Bruce.-Dije mientras sonreía de lado.

-Bueno, tu sabes que me gustaría que te quedarás aquí, la verdad.-Respondió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su propio café. Rodé mis ojos al ver hacía donde se dirigía la conversación. Otra vez.-

-Bruce, ya hemos hablado….

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Interrumpió, con la voz muy calmada.- El traslado a New York es una gran oportunidad para ti y solo por eso es que no he dicho más de lo que debería, pero…

-No te sientes cómodo con el tema del arma.-Complete, con un tono que delataba lo monótono que está conversación se estaba convirtiendo.-

Me erguí un poco en el asiento, mirándolo a pesar de que él tenía los ojos en la carretera.

-Tuviste el mismo problema con Dick en su tiempo, y te voy a decir lo mismo que él: No soy un desquiciado que va a apuntar con ella a todo el que se le cruce por el medio.

-Sí, pero…

-Además, me enseñaste todo lo que sabes para detener a un criminal sin tener que usar una…

-Pero los métodos que te enseñe son demasiado extravagantes para haberlos aprendido en la academia.

-Soy discreto y no estoy todo el tiempo en la línea de fuego. Nada saldrá mal, ya lo verás.

Bruce movió una de las comisuras de la boca hacía arriba.

-Bueno, siempre podrás volver a Wayne Tech.

Una vez más puse los ojos en blanco y sonreía mientras me acomodaba mejor en mi asiento.

-Eso si Damian no convence a la junta de sacarme.-Respondí, aliviado de ver que mi punto había sido aclarado.-

-Creí que se llevaban mejor.

Parte de ser un Wayne, es que todo el mundo creía que yo me haría cargo de la mega empresa que dirigía mi filántropo padre el día en que este se retirara.

Yo también lo creí por un momento, pero luego de un tiempo me di cuenta que estar detrás de un escritorio nunca había sido mi plan de vida, y tampoco mi pasión…

Es por eso que ha todo el mundo le sorprendió cuando se filtró en las redes de comunicación que el afamado Tim Wayne llevaba tres meses cumpliendo con el entrenamiento en la Academia de Policía, deseando algún día convertirse en detective de la fuerza.

Y obviamente a Bruce no le sentó bien al principio cuando le comente mi decisión.

Pero por suerte, tenía la fortuna de que ya habíamos pasado por esta clase de situación hace mucho tiempo, cuando Dick aún estaba en la fuerza de Blüdhaven, pero había tenido que dejarla cuando Amy, su superior, se había dado cuenta de la doble vida de mi hermano.

Muchas veces me pregunte por que no volvió, y cuando se lo pregunte (Una semana antes de dar el examen de ingreso a la academia), él me dijo que llego un momento en que su vida se había convertido en algo tan activo que debía renunciar a una de las dos cosas, y que en ese momento, la ciudad necesitaba más a Nightwing que al oficial Richard Grayson.

Cuando conté mi decisión de unirme al cuerpo de policía, él fue el único que apoyo mi decisión desde el primer momento, a pesar de que eso le costó que Bruce no le hablará por dos semanas. Luego, cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, Alfred pidió una tregua y buscar una solución, y a pesar de que Bruce tenía ganas de ahorcarme en ese momento, fui yo quien dejo la última palabra.

-_Creo que sería un aporte a una institución que al momento en que se vaya Gordon, todo lo que hemos construido se irá al infierno. Podría abrirme paso para inspirar a los nuevos, o al menos darles algo en lo que pensar._

_-¿Y cómo lo harás con el resto de tu vida, Tim? ¿Pretendes morir de cansancio? Incluso yo duermo cuatro horas, tu no tendrás tanto tiempo._-Objeto él, mientras Dick me asentía, incitándome a continuar.-

A tener un poco de valor, en realidad, ya que me tiritaba la mano bajo la mesa.

_-Entonces tendré que renunciar a cosas, y una de esas será a Red Robin._

_-¿Qué? –_Exclamo Damian quien había estado observando la conversación en silencio. Parecía sorprendido, al igual que Bruce, pero este no lo manifestó en voz alta.-

Me limite a mirar al adulto.

_-Te dije desde el día uno que nunca tuve interés en ser Batman, ¿Te acuerdas?_ –Él asintió, comprendiendo hacía donde iba.- _Yo siempre quise que Batman y Robin estuvieran juntos._

_-Batman necesita a Robin, eso nadie lo cuestionará nunca….-Dijo Dick.-_

_-…Pero yo ya no soy Robin._-Continué.-_ Sin embargo, no puedo hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que hemos logrado durante años como un equipo y empezar a hacer mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Una vez, dejaste que Dick buscará su propio camino, y Nightwing nació. Es mi turno ahora, y elijo hacerlo lejos de las máscaras. _

Bruce suspiro, mientras se restregaba las manos por el rostro.

_-De todas formas lo harás sin que yo esté de acuerdo…._

No podía mostrar emoción ahora, estaba a punto de ganar esta batalla.

_-Tienes toda la razón._

Volvió a suspirar, mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

_-Bien, hazlo._

_-¡Sí! –_Exclamo Dick, sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la mesa_.-_

_-Gracias, papá._-Sonreí mientras lo abrazaba, aliviado de ver su aprobación, y un poco de orgullo también….-

_-Solo ten cuidado, hijo. _

_-Tt.-_

Bueno, así era como más o menos lo recordaba.

Mire el reloj del auto cuando comencé a vislumbrar el cartel que dejaba entrever cuantos kilómetros faltaban para llegar a los terrenos de la mansión, fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta que me había sumido mucho tiempo en mis pensamientos. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el mar de árboles a nuestro alrededor, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que Bruce comenzaba a detener poco a poco el auto.

Al principio no entendía su acción, pero luego note como dos figuras delante de nosotros corrían por la carretera, y a pesar de que la primera estaba un poco más alta desde la última vez que la vi, sonreí al reconocerla.

Bruce detuvo el auto de forma en que mi ventana se encontrara con Damian, quien al vernos detuvo su carrera y jalaba la correa de Titus con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria al tiempo que se quitaba sus audífonos de Ipod de los oídos.

Estaba completamente transpirado y jadeaba un poco.

-Hey.-Saludé mientras bajaba mi vidrio.-

-Volviste pronto, Tim.-Dijo cuándo recupero un poco el aliento, y tomaba un poco de su agua embotellada.- Hola, papá.

-¿Te llevamos? –preguntó Bruce, sonriéndole amablemente.-

-Estoy asqueroso, ¿No te importa?-Dijo señalando los sillones de cuero del elegante Audi.- También lo está Titus.-

-_¡Rauf! _-Ladró amigablemente el gran danés.-

Bruce lo inspecciono unos momentos antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Solo no toquen la caja, es el pastel de Dick y Alfred me matará si le pasa algo.-

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, Bruce arranco enseguida, mirando un poco la hora y en el camino frunciendo el ceño cuando recibió un mensaje de Alfred, diciendo que adelantara su regreso a la mansión, cosa que estábamos haciendo de todos modos.

-¿Cómo está Emily? –Le pregunte a mi pequeño hermano, mientras bebía un poco más de su botella.-

La imagen de una bonita morena de ojos verdes y encantadora sonrisa se me vino a la mente.

-Terminamos ayer.-Informo el chico de 14 años al tiempo que Bruce y yo lo mirábamos sorprendidos ante la noticia.-

Lo decía tan sereno que me dejo descolocado, y cuando mire a mi padre, este también parecía estarlo.

-¿Y no estás….dolido o algo por el estilo? –

-Ella se lo busco por celosa.-Respondió sin realmente responder a mi pregunta.-

-¿Qué hiciste para enojarla? –Preguntó Bruce, mirando por el espejo retrovisor.-

-Le invite una soda a Tanya para agradecerle que me ayudara a redactar un trabajo de la escuela y una amiga de ella que nos vio pensó que teníamos una cita a sus espaldas.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros aunque se notaba que estaba un poco molesto al recordar el momento.- Al día siguiente me gritó frente a todo el mundo y luego me lanzó su jugo de naranja en la cara.-

Parte de mi tuvo recuerdos de la secundaria.

-Mujeres.-Dije yo, negando con la cabeza.- Nunca escuchan, solo asumen lo que ven.

-Lo mismo dijo Matt.-Dijo Damian, dejando que su mejilla se recargara en el marco de la ventana del auto, mientras Titus recargaba su cabeza en su regazo.- debería saber que solo tengo ojos para ella…

Lo susurró inconscientemente pero cuando se dio cuenta se ruborizo al tiempo que yo escondía una sonrisa divertida. No dije nada, no quería enemistarme con él hoy a pesar de que nuestra relación había sufrido un salto en estos últimos años.

Bruce se limitó a mirar por la carretera con una pequeña curvatura en la comisura de los labios.

…**°…**

-Te lo digo enserio, Cassie, no creo poder soportar otra incursión en el mundo de los manteles y pensar que todos son una obra de arte.-Se quejaba Stephanie al tiempo que comenzaba a frenar frente al gran portón negro de la casa Wayne.

-Créeme, preferiría eso que otra reunión de "té" con las amigas de Ashley.-Dije rodando los ojos, mientras sacaba un pequeño aparato de mando a distancia de mi bolso y apuntaba hacía la reja, haciendo que está se abriera automáticamente.-

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Otra vez se emborracharon e intentaron entrar en tu vida sexual? –Soltó una risita, al tiempo que me ruborizaba.-

-No, está vez no.-

-¿Entonces?

-…Es que me da pena decírtelo.-Dije al tiempo que comenzaba a reír a lágrima viva por el recuerdo, haciendo que ella alzara una ceja, curiosa.-

-¡Vamos, dime! –Decía ella, zarandeando mi brazo, mientras comenzaba a ahogar mis risas descontroladas. Ella sonrió al tiempo que la ansiedad de no saber le ganaba.- ¡Cassie, por favor! ¡Dime! ¡Dime!

-Está bien, está bien, pero ten cuidado con el jardín de Alfred.-La alerté al tiempo que estacionábamos al lado de un deportivo negro.

Por un momento me distraje al pensar que Dick había llegado a casa tan temprano, pero eso fue olvidado rápidamente. Steph apago el motor, y nos quedamos sentadas.

-Ashley quería la opinión de nosotras para un vídeo que le estaba haciendo a Peter.-No pude evitarlo, tuve que ahogar mis carcajadas una vez más.- Según ella era un video erótico, pero era tan divertido verla hablar de esa forma tan… ¡Parecía que no sabía qué hacer para incitarlo!

Seguí riendo, al tiempo que ella soltaba una pequeña risita. En parte lo entendía, había que haber estado ahí para entenderlo, realmente.

-Si Peter la quiere, le aceptara cualquier cosa.-Razono mi castaña amiga mientras se arreglaba un poco su corto cabello detrás de las orejas en el espejo retrovisor.- Y para serte sincera, si yo tuviera que hacer eso para semejante bombón, seguramente yo también no sabría qué hacer.

La mire unos segundos, con ambas cejas alzadas.

-¿Te gusta? -Intente ignorar un pequeño revoltijo en mi estómago que de pronto había cortado toda gana de reír-.

-Es muy atractivo si quiere mi opinión, ¿Crees que este labial me sienta bien? –Dijo mostrando un tono café que la hacía parecer un poco más lejos de sus 23 años.-

-Sí, pero si quieres ser más Steph que Anica está noche, usa un tono más natural.-Respondí al tiempo que le entregaba un tono más rosa y más suave.-

-Sí, tienes razón este me sienta mejor.-Dijo al tiempo que suspiraba en el espejo y removía los lentes de contacto que ocultaban el azul de sus ojos bajo falsas esmeraldas verdes.- Ah, mucho mejor.

La mire unos segundos, inspeccionándola.

-¿Está mal que extrañe tu cabello rubio?

-Nah, yo también lo extraño.-Dijo ella, al tiempo que tomaba el paquete que estaba en los asientos de atrás y suspiraba.- Mejor salgamos ya, Alfred debe estar preguntándose porque aún no llegamos a la puerta.-

En cuanto nos bajamos del auto, notamos como las rejas negras volvían abrirse para mostrar un auto negro aproximándose, uno que reconocí como el de Bruce.

-¡Tim! –Exclame al ver como el primero en bajarse en cuanto el auto se estaciono se acercaba a nosotras con una sonrisa en la cara.-

-Hola, Cassie.-Dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba.-

-Te esperaba por lo menos para dentro de dos horas.-Dije en cuanto nos separamos.- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te aceptaron?

-Aún no lo sé.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-

Luego su mirada se posó en la chica detrás de mí.

-Hey.-Saludó al tiempo que depositaba un beso en su mejilla y la quedaba mirando con las manos en los antebrazos de ella.

-Hola.-Dijo ella, sonriéndole sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos.-

Decidí no mirar más en su dirección, me sentía como que estaba interrumpiendo un momento muy íntimo en cuanto esa burbuja se empezó a formar.

-Hola Damian.-Saludé al pequeño de la familia mientras este también parecía incómodo intentando no mirar la escena frente a él.-

-Hey.-Dijo él, esquivándome mientras se adelantaba a la casa.- Es mejor que no te acerques hasta que me dé una ducha.-

Sonreí de lado mientras me acercaba a Bruce, quien estaba sacando un paquete blanco de la parte trasera del auto.

- ¿Fue un buen día? –Pregunté al tiempo que lo ayudaba tomando el paquete mientras el cerraba la puerta del auto y volvía a recibirlo.-

-Un poco difícil sin mi secretaria, pero nada que no pudiera solucionar.- Respondió mi padre adoptivo mientras depositaba un beso en mi coronilla.- ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Encontraste el vestido?

-Sí, creo que te gustara.- Dije, mientras caminábamos juntos hacía la entrada.-

-Oigan ustedes dos, se resfriarán.- Dijo Bruce a los dos chicos que para ese entonces ya estaban quemándose las pestañas de tanto mirarse.-

Ambos rieron mientras caminaban juntos detrás de nosotros.

Cuando entramos, notamos en seguida que Damian estaba parado en las puertas del pasillo, recargado en una pared, y con el ceño fruncido mientras tenía su celular en la oreja.

-Hablo enserio, Emily, no quiero estar contigo si cada vez que peleamos es por tus celos.-Dijo enojado, pero en cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse noto nuestra presencia y dejo de recargarse.- Tengo que colgar, hablábamos en la escuela.-

-¿Lío amoroso? –Preguntó Steph al tiempo que el chico se ruborizaba y gruñía.-

-No te incumbe.- Dijo mordaz, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, pero no llevaba ni la mitad cuando Alfred apareció.-

-Los necesito a todos en el salón, ha ocurrido algo….Increíble.-Dijo sin más el viejo mayordomo.- Síganme.-

Bruce alzó una ceja en cuanto escucho eso, y todos seguimos al hombre en cuanto este salió tras Alfred. El salón no estaba tan lejos de la entrada como se esperaba, pero si estaba en una zona aislada donde se pueden tener conversaciones de volumen alto sin perturbar la tranquilidad de la casa ni la privacidad de las personas.

Ahí estaba Dick.

Él estaba en el sofá, con la cabeza mirando al suelo mientras sus manos estaban fuertemente tomando los cabellos de la nuca.

_Tormento. Culpabilidad. Dolor. Ira._

Todo su cuerpo clamaba a gritos estas emociones, y en un principio no entendía por qué.

Hasta que me fije en la persona que estaba sentada en el sofá del lado, quien lloraba desconsoladamente con una mano en sus ojos.

_Dolor, alivio. Dolor._

-¿Babs?

**Continuara….**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Miren, pensaba hacer este capítulo mucha más largo y no darme tantos rodeos con una segunda parte, pero el problema es que estoy de vacaciones en el sur de Chile y estoy sin internet.**

**Las buenas noticias es que ando con un Internet inalámbrico, y las malas es que no lo puedo usar siempre así que el próximo se demorará un poco, ¡Pero les prometo que no pasara mucho!**

**Volviendo al tema, ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Dejen reviews con sus opiniones y algunas sugerencias para la historia si es que se les ocurre alguna :P**

**Bueno, con esto me despido, pero a lo mejor los recompenso con algún capítulo doble por la espera.**

**¡Quedan cuatro días para el final de "Death in the family" por Scott Snyder!**

**Besos, Tinteii.**

**(1): Leer el arco "La hija del demonio", ahí se explica como Talia engaño a Bruce con un aborto falso.**

**(2): Bruce tenía 26 años y Dick tenía 9 años. No parece ser mucha diferencia de edad entre padre e hijo, pero Bruce estaba enfocado en consumar a Batman como un símbolo en esa época y nunca quiso reemplazar al padre de Dick. Leer "Robin, año 1"**

**(3): Leer "Muerte en la familia", Jason Todd va en busca de su verdadera madre, Sheyla Haywood, quien muere junto con él en una explosión provocada por el Joker.**


	9. Capitulo 9: Anica Vreeland, Parte II

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics.**

**Capítulo 9**

_-Anica Vreeland-_

Parte II

"_Hay un tiempo para todo.  
Una época para derrumbarse, una época para construir.  
Una época para guardar silencio, una época para hablar.  
Una época para perder la fe, y una época para finalmente, ver la luz."_

** Fahrenheit 451, Ray Bradbury.-**

Hay veces en que las personas más cercanas a mi tienden a olvidar que yo también puedo _sorprenderme de las cosas que ocurren de manera inesperada en este mundo,_ como si cada plan de contingencia que he planeado a lo largo de mi vida me evitara convertirme en un ser humano que comete errores, y pasan a verme como un _ser perfecto_ que está lejos de su propia naturaleza humana. Sin embargo mis aliados olvidan pronto ese error cuando me quito la capucha y Bruce aparece debajo de ella, y es entonces cuando recuerdan que es por eso que marcamos una diferencia en este mundo, porque somos capaces de ser nosotros, los seres humanos, imperfectos por naturaleza, quienes tomamos las armas para defendernos de un mal que no pertenece a los _otros_ con grandes habilidades que invaden nuestra tierra, a pesar de que ellos la han adoptado como un segundo hogar y la protegen con la misma devoción, en el caso de los que vienen de _afuera_.

Y entonces, también recuerdan, que aun soy capaz de sorprenderme de la vida misma y todo lo que está trae para mí.

Es por eso que me sobresalto cuando me doy cuenta de la velocidad con que el tiempo cambia las cosas y las transforma: A veces para bien, otras veces con resultados dudosos y a veces resultados que terminan en desastres, siendo yo mismo una prueba de una _transformación de distintas facetas_ de un corazón propio que ha estado mucho tiempo solo y en la oscuridad por_ voluntad propia, _preguntándome cuál de estas tres opciones será.

Me gusta pensar que soy un resultado dudoso, que siempre puede tomarte desprevenido, pero he llegado a dudar si realmente he cambiado, si realmente he traspasado las barreras que prometí no volver a cruzar cuando decidí que era tiempo de abrir una puerta que creí haber cerrado para siempre: Mi corazón.

Sí…. Es un poco complicado.

Cuando era niño, mis padres murieron asesinados, y por mucho tiempo creí que nunca volvería a querer a nadie si eso provocaba que ellos me hirieran al momento de irse, como lo habían hecho todos los demás antes de ellos: tío Emmet, tía Marge, tía Ellen, Abuelo, Abuela….

En ese entonces era un niño, y me faltaba mucho por conocer para darme cuenta de cuan adversa es la vida, y de cuan precipitado podemos ser cuando el dolor no nos deja ver más allá….El dolor que nos deja ciegos y nos impide crecer.

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian, conoces gente que no habías planeado en tu vida, **como se supone que es el orden natural de las cosas**…. Pero hasta ahora la _misión _es lo _más_ importante, la misión que debes cumplir por ti **solo** a pesar de que otros te acompañan y juraron seguirte hasta la muerte….

Hasta que te pierdes en el tiempo y pierdes la memoria, y definitivamente has dejado el orden natural para pasar a algo completamente distinto:

Todos te creen muerto, pero aun así alguien (Tim) te busca sin perder la fe, y cuando lo escuchas de sus propias palabras más tarde todo el esfuerzo de traerte de vuelta, cuando ya todo ha pasado, te sientes cálido y te preguntas: ¿Cómo diablos lo hizo? Pero antes de esos hechos debes recuperar la memoria luego de morir por dos minutos y ser revivido a riesgo de no volver.

Abrazas a Diana, abrazas a Clark, y cuando menos me lo espero abrazas a Tim quien ha estado ansioso hasta que me ve salir de la tina de agua fría, siendo de nuevo el dueño de mi propio cuerpo y mis recuerdos. **(1) **Ahí es cuando la verdad se me es revelada, y me doy cuenta como lo he extrañado, y cuanto tiempo hemos perdido, mientras temo por lo que he visto y como nos afectará a todos. **(2)**

Y entonces todo es claro, ya no puedo hacerlo solo, es tiempo de algo nuevo o quizá lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo: Batman comienza a ver un poco más de luz, y también lo hace Bruce.

En más aspectos de los que me gusta reconocer.

**Presente.**

-¿Tú aquí? –Sisee.-

Mi voz sonaba irreconocible incluso para mí, pero en ese momento no era dueño de mí mismo, no cuando frente a mi estaba la causante de todas mis pesadillas, la responsable de que hayamos tenido que cambiar nuestras vida al completo. La responsable que he estado buscando por mucho tiempo, esperando enfrentarla con toda mi ira….

Pero no era así como lo había pensado cuando intente imaginarme la situación, la verdad.

Para empezar ella lloraba desconsolada en el sofá, como nunca la había visto, porque ella siempre me había parecido una mujer fuerte que era capaz de resistir cosas mucho peores sin la necesidad de quejarse…. Pero Barbara había cambiado mucho en este tiempo, eso podía verlo ahora, mientras está sentada… Me pregunte cuanto como para que pareciera aquella muñeca rota, que era incapaz de mirarme a los ojos cuando me reconoció en el marco de la puerta del salón, mientras apretaba los dientes y mis puños se cerraban a ambos lados de mi costado.

¿Cuánto habría cambiado para ser ya no ser inmune a la Bati – mirada que le estaba lanzando casi como si fuera una maldición?

-No puede ser…-Susurró impresionado, Tim justo detrás de mí. Pude oír un jadeo de impresión de Damian, también.-

-Babs…-Dijo al mismo tiempo Stephanie, quien no salía de su propio asombro, pero eso fue en todo lo que me fije en ellos, pues inmediatamente me adelante para llegar hacía ella, dispuesto a que toda piedad se fuera de mi cuerpo en aquel momento.-

Sin embargo, Dick, a quien no había visto cerca se levantó de su asiento para impedirme el paso.

Había un apagón en sus ojos en comparación a lo feliz que lo vi está mañana, durante el desayuno, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera visto esta imagen antes. Todos en la habitación pudimos notarlo al momento que una de sus manos paro en mi pecho, para hacerme retroceder.

-Bruce, espera.-

-Suéltame.-

-Bruce, por favor….-Me rogó al tiempo que me soltaba, pero seguía sin moverse.-

Tuve que contenerme de empujarlo fuera del camino.

-Dick, basta.-Habló por primera vez la pelirroja, levantándose…..Un momento.

Me congele en mi sitio unos segundos mientras me quedaba boquiabierto ante lo que veía frente a mis ojos, y pude sentir algunas impresiones expresadas en voz alta por toda la habitación al ver como Barbara se levantaba del sofá en dos piernas, justo como si viera un antiguo fantasma del pasado. Una Barbara más joven, a quien solía decirle Babs como los otros para expresar mi afecto hacia su persona.

Ella se acercó a mí en ese momento de bajada de guardia, quitando a Dick gentilmente del camino en el proceso, sus ojos estaban rojos, eso pude verlo bien y a pesar de que vi dolor en ellos, también pude vislumbrar algo más, sin embargo no supe descifrarlo en ese momento.

-¿Qué paso? –Demande duramente mientras apuntaba hacía la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Sabía que en esos momentos Batman se había apoderado de mí y no pensaba retirarlo por un buen rato.-

-Muchas cosas, será mejor que te sientes….

-¿Dónde has estado? –Espete sin siquiera moverme de mi posición. Está vez ella se cruzó de brazos y a pesar de derramar algunas lágrimas más, su mirada mostraba determinación a no dejarse irrumpir por mis tratos amargos...-

Algunas cosas no cambian.

-Dick y yo hemos conversado este rato.- Comenzó con la voz cortada, pero reponiéndose a medida que avanzaba con sus palabras.- Me contó lo de Selina, Bruce.

Respire profundo mientras cerraba los ojos, al tiempo que ella ahogaba un sollozo con su mano, intentando no quebrarse ahí mismo, sacando todo su coraje para mantenerse en pie y mirándome a la cara.

Otra vez pareciera que habíamos retrocedido en el tiempo, y ella parecía aquella temeraria jovencita siendo regañada por su mentor al fallar en un entrenamiento, solo que diez veces peor.

-¿Te das cuenta que pudo haberse evitado si es que hubieras estado aquí? ¿Si hubieras dicho que desconectarías las comunicaciones? ¿Te das cuenta de lo irresponsable que fuiste, Barbara? Esa noche, Steph casi muere desangrada en la calle, y además de Selina quien posiblemente está muerta, también podría estarlo mi bebé, de quien no tenía idea de su existencia.

No grite, sin embargo sé que mi voz fría la hirió lo suficiente para seguir ahogando sollozos.

-Bruce, escúchame.-Tuve un impulso de quitar bruscamente mis manos de las suyas al tiempo que ella las tomaba entre las suyas a modo de imploración, pero algo en mi mente me lo impedía, recordándome que la persona que estaba frente a mí se merecía a lo menos un tiempo para explicarse, o para pedir perdón….Se lo debía después de todos estos años.- Todo esto ha sido parte de un engaño, nos han tendido una trampa a todos.

Sus palabras remecieron en mí. Un escalofríos me bajo por la espalda mientras la miraba a los ojos, encontrándome con dos orbes del color de las manzanas verdes, esperando encontrar una mentira en ellos, sin embargo no encontré nada, y eso solo me hacía estar más confundido de lo que ya estaba respecto a toda esta situación.

-¿Bruce? –Llamó Barbara, cuando comenzó a alargarse el silencio surgido luego de su declaración hace unos momentos.-

-Ve a lavarte la cara y recupera el control de ti misma.-Sentencie, mientras finalmente me sentaba en el sofá y me masajeaba los ojos con mis dedos ya libres de sus manos.- Alfred, prepara café para todos, parece que nos vamos a quedar la noche en vela.

Alfred salió de la habitación, mientras Damian le seguía casi al instante. Todos pudimos escuchar como subía las escaleras cuando el silencio nos invadió unos momentos.

Barbara se quedó mirándome unos segundo shockeada, pero luego asintió al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior ahogando un último sollozo antes de correr fuera del salón bajo la mirada de todos, la mayoría dudando de si debían seguirla, como en el caso de Stephanie.

-Ella dice la verdad.-Hablo Casandra, mientras se sentaba en otro sofá de la habitación, junto con Tim y Stephanie, quienes aún no parecía creer lo que habían visto.-

-….Lo sé.-Termine de admitir en un suspiro, mientras dejaba que mi cabeza se deslizara por la suavidad del respaldo de cuero, pero eso fue solo unos segundos, pues mi atención se centró en la persona a mi lado, que seguía con la cabeza gacha.- ¿Estas bien, Dick?

El jugueteaba con sus manos al tiempo que acomodaba la camisa azul que tenía puesta, y se revolvía el cabello, un gesto que solo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

-Estoy…No sé cómo estar, Bruce.-Dijo finalmente, mientras soltaba un suspiro. Palmee su hombro un poco, esperando entregarle un poco de ánimo, a pesar de que yo mismo carecía de él en esta situación.-

-Estaremos bien, lo presiento.- Dijo Tim rompiendo el silencio y mirando al que había reconocido como su hermano por tantos años.- Todos vamos a estar bien.

Había algo en sus palabras que hizo que el ambiente se tranquilizara, probablemente porque él tenía razón: Escucharíamos respuestas que hace mucho que queremos escuchar, y quizá está vez por fin podríamos llegar a algún lado.

…**°….**

No había sido el viernes que esperaba tener cuando desperté está mañana, a pesar de que todo había estado saliendo relativamente bien, pero por supuesto todavía no abandonaba la cama, por lo que no sabía cómo sería el resto del día.

Alfred me llevo a la escuela, como lo hace siempre desde que papá sugirió que era hora de comenzar una vida normal ahora que estaba fuera de peligro estando mi madre ya muy lejos de mí, siendo _Leviathan_ derrotado. Habían pasado cuatro años desde entonces, y sabía que él había tenido razón respecto a la escuela, a pesar de que amenace con marcharme de casa la primera vez que lo menciono, y que casi me expulsan el primer día de clases en cuarto grado por querer escapar por la ventana del séptimo piso.

Papá se enfureció, pero a Selina le había hecho gracia….

Respire profundo ante el recuerdo mientras cerraba la gaveta del espejo del baño, donde había pasado los últimos veinte minutos tomando una ducha y vistiéndome para regresar al salón donde sabía que la tensión estaría al límite está noche. Ya estaba poniéndome los calcetines cuando mi celular sonó en el bolsillo de mis pantalones sucios, y cuando lo revise, vi que era un mensaje de texto.

Emily otra vez.

_**Tenemos que hablar, Damian…. De veras lo siento, cariño. Llámame.**_

Fruncí el ceño al imaginármela esperando un mensaje de vuelta, mientras se escondía debajo de su cama, un hábito que tiene desde siempre, pues odia estar sentada en superficies blandas por demasiado tiempo.

_**Estoy ocupado, te llamo cuando pueda… Tal vez.**_

Me sorprendí de mí mismo al momento de enviar el mensaje, de seguro porque había prometido está mañana ignorarla a toda costa. Sin embargo…

A Emily le costaba admitir sus errores y pedir perdón por ellos, porque claramente había cometido un error que me había costado mi reputación en la Academia Gotham ayer: Había pasado un largo y tedioso infierno desde que entre en la adolescencia y comencé a salir con chicas, para convencerlas de que no era un playboy como mí afamado padre y de verás que había sido difícil.

La misma Emily, la chica más linda y dulce de la escuela a mis ojos y que es dos años mayor que yo debió pasar por el proceso de auto convicción antes de aceptar salir conmigo, luego de que coincidiéramos en que ambos estábamos en el equipo de esgrima. Fue en esos momentos en que di gracias a la genética por ser un chico alto que podía competir con los tacones favoritos de su novia.

Lo mínimo que podía hacer era responderle luego de que ella hiciera semejante sacrificio, pero aún quedaba un poco de mi orgullo intacto.

Deje el celular en mi bolsillo y lo puse en silencio, mientras abandonaba el baño y lanzaba la toalla que use para secarme el cabello en el canasto de la ropa sucia antes de bajar por las escaleras y llegar al salón.

La verdad es que esperaba que después de todo el tiempo que estuve fuera Barbara ya hubiera comenzado con la reunión, pero no te enseguida que de hecho, ella no había regresado y note como Brown argumentaba con Cassie acerca de la posibilidad de ir a buscarla.

Alfred había dejado café y galletas, y yo enseguida tome una mientras me sentaba al lado de mi padre, y este ponía una mano en mi hombro, y la dejaba reposar ahí mientras escuchábamos como unos pasos se acercaban.

-Perdón la espera.-Dijo la pelirroja, quien ahora parecía repuesta a pesar de que sus ojos seguían un poco hinchados por el llanto, pero si no fuera por ese simple hecho, uno pensaría que nada nunca hubiera pasado.-

-Siéntate.-Ordeno mi padre con una voz menos terrorífica como la de antes. Cassie le hacía un espacio en su sitio, donde ella llego y mi hermana adoptiva le tomaba la mano, creo que en señal de apoyo y felicidad.-

Ellas dos siempre habían sido muy unidas, lo mismo pasaba con Brown, quien le sonreía del otro lado, y Barbara miraba su cabello castaño unos momentos para alzar las cejas en sorpresa.

- Luego.-Dijo la ex rubia, al tiempo que las tres se concentraban en nosotros, los cinco hombres en la habitación contando a Alfred, que parecía preocupado, me pregunté si por Barbara o porque mi padre no la estrangulara ahí mismo.-

- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? –Preguntó mi padre, para comenzar la interrogación.-

Ella lo miro.

-Lo hice, Bruce.-Respondió mientras miraba a Dick unos momentos.- Está tarde Dick me hizo la misma pregunta, y llegamos a la conclusión de que ustedes nunca recibieron mi video con las direcciones y despedidas, y que alguien había dejado una carta falsa.

-Fue Misfit quien me dio la carta.-Dijo Dick, completando.- Pero Babs dice que ella la había sacado del equipo una semana antes por conductas violentas. Creemos que ella fue la culpable. Llamé a Dinah hace un rato y ella me confirmo la información, aunque claro, no le dije que Babs había vuelto.

Papá jugueteo un poco con sus manos, mientras miraba a la pelirroja.

-Hay algo que no me queda claro… ¿Te fuiste por tu cirugía?

Ella asintió.

-Es curioso.-Dijo con ese tono de voz que usaba pocas veces, cuando estaba a punto de darle un susto de muerte a un criminal.- Pero recuerdo que cuando te dispararon, busque por todo el mundo un médico capaz de devolverte la movilidad de tus piernas, pero no encontré ninguno… ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Barbara?

Parecía que el color de sus mejillas había disminuido un poco, pero al parecer nadie noto ese detalle más que yo.

-Es….Complicado.

-Habla. Tenemos toda la noche.

Ella se acomodó mejor en el asiento y se arregló un mechón de cabello.

-Bien, ¿Alguna vez supiste que Damian casi se queda paralitico? En ese entonces tú todavía estabas perdido en el tiempo, y unos especialistas de Talia se lo llevaron. **(3)**

Ok, no me esperaba algo así. Preste más atención cuando por unos momentos la atención de la sala estuvo en mí.

-Dick me contó sobre eso.-Asintió, mientras miraba interesado.- Continua.

-Hace casi dos años, Calculator se puso en contacto con Oracle….-Había un ceño fruncido en la cara de Brown que me trajo mala espina.- Quería que lo ayudara a jackear unos expedientes secretos de la Liga de asesinos que Ra's cuidaba con su vida, pero que sin mi ayuda no sería capaz de lograrlo. A cambio, ambos nos beneficiaríamos con la información, y fue así como obtuve la idea de irme a Japón una vez que recordé ese incidente.

- ¿Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo? –Objete, cruzándome de brazos.- Por lo que yo sé, los doctores que me atendieron eran reconocidos mundialmente, perfectamente los podrías haber encontrado en Google, eso si mi madre no se deshizo de ellos…

-No me interesaban los doctores, Damian, me interesaban los planos de la máquina que construyeron para arreglar la lesión de tus vertebras. Ese invento no está en el mercado, fue algo que los alemanes habían diseñado como un prototipo que tu abuelo robo hace quince años para su propio beneficio.

-¿Por qué Calculator olvidaría su odio hacia ti? ¿Wendy estaba enterada de todo esto? –Dijo Stephanie.-

-No…. Sabes lo susceptible que es respecto a él.

-Yo tengo una pregunta.-Dijo Tim.- Yo te vi hablando con Dick antes de irme a una fiesta, ¿Por qué no dijiste le dijiste nada, siendo que él era tu prometido?

Barbara se sonrojo, pero más que vergüenza por incomodidad al ver como Dick miraba a Tim como si fuera un genio al hacer semejante pregunta.

-Me gustaría saber eso a mí también.-Dijo el cumpleañero, un poco dolido.- Hablamos de todo menos de los planes que tenías para ti ¿Por qué?

-Era una sorpresa y hasta el último momento siempre pensé que te lo podría decir en persona.-Su voz sonaba ahogada al tiempo que impedía que la voz se le quebrara otra vez, Casandra puso una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo.- Había pedido una cita con el doctor Touya Kinomoto una semana antes, y cuando cortaste la llamada, recibí una llamada del hospital en Tokio.

"Resulta que el doctor Kinomoto es especialista en el área, y los planos que le envíe le interesaron muchísimo. Me pidió que fuera a Japón lo antes posible pues habían construido la máquina y pensaba hacerme el tratamiento gratis a cambio de que hiciera una donación de los planos al hospital….No quería esperar más, supongo que la emoción me cegó porque… Tenía la posibilidad de volver a caminar."

-Babs…-La voz de Stephanie sonaba enternecida mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, mientras está seguía mirando tanto a Dick como a Bruce.-

Ella continuó con la expresión un poco más relajada.

-Tome mis maletas y casi enseguida selle la torre, enviándoles un video con las direcciones y explicaciones de porque me iba. Me lleve el Jet para llegar más rápido.-Aquí ella ya no pudo más, a pesar de que lo intentó, se quebró otra vez.- Luego de eso, no supe nada más.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso exactamente? ¿Por qué no pudiste ponerte en contacto? –Dijo Tim.- ¡Eres Oracle por el amor de dios!

Barbara suspiro.

-No lo sé, Tim. Envíe Emails, cartas, videos, hice llamadas, intente con el comunicador de la JLA, con mi padre…. Nunca recibí alguna respuesta. Al principio lo encontré extraño, pero cuando comencé a llamar a la mansión y a los teléfonos de todos ustedes, siempre me aparecía el buzón de voz y… No lo sé. Ya no supe que pensar…. No podía irme de Japón, la terapia duraba dos años y apenas termino regrese a Gotham. Hoy.

-Ósea que tú has estado tan a ciegas como nosotros.-Completo mi padre, reflexionando en voz alta.-

Ella se secó una lágrima que le había resbalado de los ojos y lo miraba apenada.

-Bruce, hemos sido amigos desde que tenía 17 años y he dedicado mi vida a tu causa, por favor créeme cuando te digo que yo no desconecte las comunicaciones esa noche. Nunca me atrevería a semejante cosa y menos sin avisarte. ¡Y Selina!…. De verdad, me siento horrible con toda la situación.

Luego de eso el silencio invadió la habitación mientras mi padre agachaba la cabeza y juntaba las manos en un gesto apacible, mientras todos llevaban su vista desde él hasta Barbara, quien conocía esa pose tan bien como todos en la habitación y no dejaba de esperarlo mientras sus manos temblaban un poco.

Estaba esperando el veredicto.

Cinco minutos después papá se levantó al mismo tiempo que lo hacíamos todos desde nuestro sofás, como un gesto inconsciente.

-…Bienvenida, Babs.- Ella sonrió radiantemente al ver su cara.-

Ese fue el momento en que toda tensión desapareció.

-Dios…-Dijo después de terminar en los brazos de mi padre mientras este le sonreía al abrazarla y besarle la coronilla del cabello ya que Barbara era más baja que él. Está vez pude reconocer un poco menos de peso en su mirada, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima, y en parte lo entendía.-…Gracias. Yo….Gracias, Bruce.

Luego de secarse los ojos con un pañuelo que Alfred le tendió al momento de soltar a mi padre, ella miro a todos en la habitación todavía un poco temblorosa y emocionada, quizá por el desborde emociones.

Mamá solía decir que las mujeres pasaban por esas situaciones cuando lloraban mucho.

-Creí que me odiaban o algo por el estilo.-Confesó, mientras soltaba a Cassie de su abrazo compartido con Brown.- Creí que incluso me sacarían a patadas de la casa.

-Nah…-Dijo Tim mientras la abrazaba en ese momento y ella lo recibía con la mayor emoción del mundo al igual que él.- Pero si te hemos echado mucho de menos, Babs. Estás increíble, nunca pensé que te vería sobre tus dos piernas.

-Sí, yo tampoco pude creerlo la primera vez, Tim.-Respondió sonriendo al momento de soltarse y dirigir su vista hacia mí, yo la mire de vuelta.- No puedo creer todo lo que has crecido, Damian. Estas… ¡todo un Wayne! Guapísimo.

Las chicas sonrieron, supongo que por su acuerdo ante las palabras, más les vale.

-Estoy seguro que la señorita Emily debe opinar lo mismo.-Dijo Alfred mientras la pelirroja se tapaba la boca con las manos, sorprendida.-

-¿Ya tienes novia?

-El tiempo pasa muy rápido.-Suspiró Brown.-

Sentí mi cara arder mientras veía como Tim le hacía señas para que se callara, pero ella no las vio.

-Gracias….Eh, no, ya no la tengo.-

Pude ver las expresiones sorprendidas aunque intentaron esconderlas lo mejor que pudieron.

-Bueno, espero que no seas como Dick, que tenía novia cada dos meses cuando estaba en la escuela.-Dijo ella, pero luego se tapó la boca al ver el sonrojo del que era su "Todavía dudoso" novio.- Ups…

-Sí, bueno, tenía que hacer algo mientras salías con Jason Bard.-Ataco el con una sonrisa divertida mientras ella veía aliviada que mi hermano ya no tenía aquella mirada perdida que había tenido durante toda la conversación. Fue su turno de sonrojarse.-

-Bueno, ya que estamos en plan de recuerdos, me gustaría saber qué es lo que me he perdido estos últimos años.-Tanteó ella para salir del silencio incomodo que se había formado cuando todos se les quedaron mirando. Miro a Steph, especialmente.- Esos zapatos de tacón, esa falda, esa blusa, el nuevo look… ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Steph? ¿Secretariado?

-Es, uh, digamos que… Nosotros también tenemos mucho que explicarte, Babs.

La pelirroja alzó una de sus cejas ante la mirada nerviosa de Cassie detrás de la ex rubia.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Bueno, en resumen es muy simple… -Balbuceo la ex rubia.- Stephanie Brown ha desaparecido un tiempo del mapa…

-¿Ah?

Steph suspiró.

-…Ahora me llamo Anica Vreeland….Y me voy a casar.

...Eso fue más directo de lo que pensé.

-… ¿¡QUEEEÉ!?

**Continuara….**

**Estoy avergonzada. Me equivoque en los cálculos de edades! Gracias Sakura-Selene, por haberme hecho dudar y volver a tomar un lápiz y un papel para hacer cálculos matemáticos a pesar de que estoy de vacaciones.**

**¡Tambien por los reviews! Nunca es tarde para agradecer a todos los que dejan reviews, ¡Gracias! Es por esas cosas que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**ACLARACIÓN: Talia no se embarazo de Damian hasta cinco años después de que Dick y Bruce ya vivían juntos. ¡Maldito DC comics y su rara línea de tiempo! Sin embargo el mensaje es el mismo en el capítulo anterior: Bruce no se sentía listo para ser padre cuando Dick llego a su hogar y se sintió con rabia al momento de conocer a Damian. Punto.**

**ACLARACIÓN 2: Independiente de los hecho que Morrison tenga planeado para Batman Inc #8 la proxima semana, quiero decirles que en mi linea de tiempo, Leviathan fue derrotado exitosamente y sin ninguna muerte dentro del nucleo central de la Bat family.**

**AVISO: Mi otra serie "La fuente de las Luciernagas" quedará un tiempo descontinuada, pues tengo muchas ganas de llegar a terminar está historia primero, y me es imposible escribir las dos cuando queda poco para Marzo y con él el comienzo del colegio.**

**EDADES EN LA QUE SE DESARROLLA LA HISTORIA EN TIEMPO PRESENTE:**

**Bruce - 43/44 años  
Dick/Barbara - 27/28 años  
Jason/Casandra - 24/25 años  
Tim - 20/21 años  
Steph - 22/23 años  
Damian - 13/14 años**

**(1): The return of Bruce Wayne #6**

**(2): La visión del peligro de Levithan y como esto lleva a que se forme Batman Inc.**

**(3): Batman and Robin Vol 1 – No recuerdo que número.**


	10. Capitulo 10: Anica Vreeland, Parte Final

**DC Comics y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Capítulo 10**

_-Anica Vreeland-_

Parte Final

"_¿A dónde van los desaparecidos?  
Buscan en el agua y en los matorrales  
¿Y por qué es que se desaparecen?  
Porque no todos somos iguales.  
¿Y cuándo vuelve el desaparecido?  
Cada vez que lo trae el pensamiento  
¿Cómo se le habla al desaparecido?  
Con la emoción apretando por dentro."_

_**-A dónde van los desaparecidos, Maná.-**_

**Flashback.**

-_Puedes ser una romántica cuando te lo propones, tengo que admitirlo._

La música sonaba confortantemente en el pequeño comedor del departamento, el Jazz era un buen toque, y sabía que a ella le gustaba de esta forma tanto como a mí. Afuera podíamos escuchar la lluvia que azotaba a la ciudad esa noche, y el olor que emanaba desde la cocina era delicioso.

-_Admite también que he sido la que mejor te ha recibido desde que volviste, ciertamente merezco un premio._-Bromeo ella, mientras sonreía al abrir una botella de vino.- _Apuesto que Alfred nunca te ha cocinado los spaghettis como los hago yo.- _

-_Y tampoco me ha coqueteado con su caminar toda la noche._-Concedí mientras sonreía de vuelta al ver que ella ponía sus manos en sus caderas y caminaba de vuelta a su lado de la mesa en plan de modelaje, quitándose el delantal de cocina en el camino.- _Un lindo detalle, por cierto. Gracias, Sel._

-_Solo para ti, cariño_.-Ella guiño el ojo_.- Además_, e_s agradable que puedas apreciarme en un vestido normal de vez en cuando._-Y era cierto, no siempre podía verla de esta forma tan… Cotidiana. El verde oscuro le sentaba de maravilla esa noche, no había duda.-

Tome mi copa llena en ese momento y la alce en el aire, ella me imito.

_-¿Por qué cosa brindamos? _

_-Por nosotros, por poder vernos a los ojos más seguido.-_

Ella sonrió, mostrando verdadera felicidad, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran un poquito por el entusiasmo.

-_Espero que eso sea un hecho más que palabras. Salud._-Respondió, chocando su copa con la mía.

…**°…**

**Presente.**

En este mundo solo las pequeñas cosas nunca cambian del todo.

Me gusta pensar que quizá tomen otra perspectiva cuando vamos cambiando de escenarios y nos hacen creer que hemos ido cambiado con el tiempo, al tiempo de ir creciendo sicológica y físicamente, pero ciertamente las cosas esenciales nunca nos abandonan.

No del todo, al menos.

Babs era la prueba de ello.

A lo largo de los años uno pensaría que Barbara Gordon y su maravillosa mente superdotada con memoria fotográfica podría haberla preparado para todo peligro con el almacenamiento de estrategias, memorias, conocimientos y prácticas desde el día uno en que eligió está vida, y era cierto, ella es la mejor en su área y nadie ha podido superarla.

Sin embargo, quienes conocían a Barbara muy bien, ciertamente tan bien como lo hacía yo, siempre debían tener en cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que uno espera de ella en su vida como vigilante (Siempre esperando lo inesperado, como primera regla), no se debía también esperar eso en su vida personal, porque aunque pocos lo vean y sepan de su existencia, ciertamente hay dos lados de Barbara que había que conocer para entenderla a la perfección:

Uno de ellos era tan perfecto como una máquina, no había otra forma de describir la magnificencia de una persona que era capaz de poner sus emociones a un lado cuando tenía una pantalla al frente y preparaba un plan de acción.

Mientras que el otro era vulnerable a las emociones, tanto así que puedes tomarlo por sorpresa cuando ella te ha dejado entrar a su mundo y pasas a formar parte de su vida, a su lado más humano.

A su lado menos Oracle, y más Batgirl, para que se entienda la idea.

Después del accidente, siempre creí que su lado vulnerable había sido enterrado y superado, pero ahora viendo cómo camina incrédula y muda hacia la Baticueva, mientras no deja de mirar _impresionada_ a Steph por las noticias recientes, y como tomaba de mi brazo para no caerse en los escalones por la altura de sus tacones, reconocí algo de la vieja chispa, incluso desde el momento en que explico su historia ante todos hace unos minutos. La vieja Babs estaba todavía por ahí, solo había que prestar un poco más de atención.

-Computadora, muestra los archivos CW130PI.-Dijo Bruce al momento de que las luces de la cueva nos iluminaron a todos**.**

-No entiendo nada…-Decía en voz alta al tiempo que recorría la cueva con la mirada, examinando el lugar, observando las nuevas cosas que colgaban de las paredes o en las vitrinas, los trofeos de guerra.-…. ¿Todo esto es parte de un plan, no? ¿Steph….? No, ¿_Anica_ se casa porque tú se lo has ordenado? –Dijo mirando a Bruce de mala forma.-

-Yo me ofrecí, Babs, él no tuvo nada que ver en esto.-Salió en su defensa la ex rubia quien parecía un poco incómoda.- Además, no estoy sola, Cassie está conmigo en esto.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó con menos intensidad que la primera vez, está vez mirando a la pelinegra, quien estaba cerca de Tim y le lanzaba una mirada fea a Steph por delatarla.-

-No es tan malo si lo miras de otra perspectiva que no sea la tuya….-Dijo mi hermana, forzando una sonrisa mientras el nerviosismo se manifestaba ante la mirada de la pelirroja.-

Tim se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba la conversación, pero no dijo nada, al igual que Damian, quien solo observaba la escena. Lo mismo pasaba conmigo.

-Será una boda doble. Idea de mí prometido.-Aclaró Steph, mientras Cassie se acercaba a mí, ofreciéndole un espacio para sentarse en la mesa frente a la computadora.-

-¿Y se puede saber quién es tu prometido? –Babs se sentó, no parecía tenerse mucho tiempo en pie luego de lo que estaba escuchando.-

-Aaron Kingston.-Soltó, una vez más, sin anestesia.-

Babs cerró los ojos y comenzó a masajearse las sienes.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te casarás con el heredero del imperio más grande de drogas, prostitución y contrabando de armas de toda la costa Este? ¿¡El hijo de uno de los hombres más peligrosos del país!? ¿¡Y bajo una identidad civil falsa!? –

-No exageres.-Respondió Steph, mientras Babs la miraba alzando una ceja. La ex novia de mi hermano señalo a Casandra.- Cassie se casara con el heredero del imperio, John, el hermano mayor de Aaron. Yo solo soy un plan de contingencia en caso de que el plan falle.

Está vez me miro a mí, mientras parecía decir con la mirada "¿Tú permitiste todo esto?"

-¿Alguien puede explicarme como idearon este plan y con qué fin, por favor? Me está empezando a dar migraña y estoy esperando que tengan buenos argumentos porque o sino les juro que les doy una charla de dos días respecto al matrimonio a base de mentiras, engaños, identidades dobles y sin amor….

Babs se mordió los labios ante lo último, como si se hubiera percatado de algo.

-… ¿No hay amor, cierto?

Supe en ese momento que ninguno de los hombres presentes, incluyéndome, habíamos pensado en esa pregunta al ver la cara de las chicas, quienes miraron al suelo enseguida ante la mirada escrutiñadora que Barbara les estaba dando.

Era la misma que solía darme cuando quería escuchar las cosas que me guardaba dentro.

-No, claro que no.-Aseguró Cassie, luego de tardarse unos segundos largos en responder.-

-No… Le tengo cariño, pero no hay amor.-Contestó Steph con un tono de voz extraño.-

Babs suspiro aliviada al ver los rostros de las dos chicas, parecía haberles creído en lo que sea que encontró en sus miradas.

-Bien…

-¿Ya estas concentrada? –Interrumpió Bruce desde el asiento de la computadora al momento en que la cueva quedo unos momentos en silencio.-

Rodee mis ojos ante la voz del viejo. No era necesario sonar tan exasperado e impaciente.

-Sí, lo siento.

-Bien, quiero que veas esto.-Dijo mientras revelaba un vídeo en la computadora.- Estas son las únicas imágenes que logre conseguir la noche del secuestro de Selina. Las cámaras las instale en caso de que alguna vez Pamela Isley, alías, Poison Ivy volviera a su laboratorio.

-Creí que habías dejado de hacer eso después del accidente con el Juguetero.-Comentó ella, mientras imágenes del pasado venían a mi memoria rápidamente, pero que no valía la pena recordar en estos momentos.-

-Aprendo de mi errores, las cámaras tienen un sistema de autodestrucción que envían las imágenes a la cueva antes de que alguien a parte de mi pueda apoderarse de ellas. El sistema detecta al individuo incluso antes de que pueda tocar el dispositivo en un radio de seis metros y es capaz de defenderse de ataques físicos.

-¿Libera pulsos electromagnéticos también? Suena a algo que tú harías.

-Sip.

-Fascinante.

-Antes de que empiecen a compartir su amor por la tecnología y Tim se les una….-Dije yo, interrumpiendo mientras veía como mi hermano cerraba al instante la boca al ser mencionado.-…Deberían proseguir con la explicación.-

Ambos asintieron un poco apenados, o por lo menos Babs lo demostró.

-Tengo una pregunta.-Comenzó la pelirroja, centrando su atención en la pantalla nuevamente.- ¿Qué hacía Selina en el laboratorio? ¿No que ella había perdido contacto con Ivy cuando la mando a Arkham?

-No lo sabemos.-Dijo Bruce luego de un momento.- Pero de lo que estamos seguros es que esa misma noche, el laboratorio fue asaltado con ella adentro. Observa.

_Click._

Y así fue como comenzó toda esta historia.

Ahí estaba ella tal y como la recordábamos aunque la memoria comenzara a fallar por su ausencia en la casa: Su cabello negro estaba más largo desde que había empezado a salir con Bruce, casi hasta los hombros y lo tenía al descubierto, a pesar de que usaba una máscara de oxígeno pequeña, ya que como gran conocedora de los trucos de Ivy, Selina parecía suponer del peligro de las posibles feromonas de quien sabe qué clase de planta podría estar flotando en el aire, pero aun así la belleza de sus facciones todavía se apreciaba, quizá porque en ese tiempo sus facciones se habían suavizado de una forma que nadie se sabía explicar en ese momento.

También se notaba que estaba aburrida mientras regaba las plantas, un acto que todavía nos desconcierta, pues en primer lugar ella no debería estar ahí. Ella se entretenía mientras parecía bailar con una escoba que encontró cerca de la puerta, adoptándola como pareja de baile. El ritmo de sus pasos era muy suave, casi como un valls mientras que barría el lugar lleno de polvo. Parecía tararear en el proceso.

Todos podíamos escucharla, porque las cámaras tenían audio, y la verdad, hubiera sido una escena muy divertida y hasta tierna si no supiéramos el resto del contexto.

_-¿Tienes hambre, no? _

Al principio no entendíamos a quien hablaba la primera vez que vimos el video, hasta que acaricio unos momentos su vientre con cariño. A Babs se le endureció la mandíbula, pero no se permitió derramar lágrimas después de todo lo acontecido hace unos minutos en el salón.

Supuse que quería mantenerse fuerte, como todos en la habitación quienes a pesar de saber lo que venía no necesariamente éramos inmunes.

-_ Alfred debe estar haciendo sándwiches para los chicos así que robaremos alguno de la cocina cuando visitemos a Bruce, ¿Vale? Ahora quédate quietecito porque mamá está trabajando.-_

-Presta atención desde aquí.-Dijo Bruce a Babs, rompiendo el silencio auto impuesto.-

Mientras Selina revisaba el laboratorio, vimos la primera sombra acercarse desde el techo. Ella reacciono inmediatamente escondiéndose en las sombras como lo haría cualquier ex ladrón profesional con sus cinco sentidos perfectamente funcionando, justo a tiempo para que la figura encapuchada que se había metido no la descubriera.

Él, porque definitivamente era hombre, parecía caminar con seguridad mientras llegaba al sitio donde Selina había recién regado, como si supiera exactamente que lo que buscaba se encontraba justamente ahí y no en otro lugar como para tomarse el tiempo de buscar.

En un principio él no lo noto mientras ponía la planta en una maseta cercana, pero en el momento en que vio que las hojas estaban mojadas supo entonces que no estaba solo.

Fue demasiado tarde para voltearse cuando un latigazo salido de la oscuridad impacto sobre su hombro izquierdo, revelando parte de su piel al ser cortada la tela negra que lo cubría. Se apreció por unos segundos que** el hombre tenía un tatuaje muy interesante **antes de que este se bañara en sangre por la herida profunda provocada por la mujer que ahora saltaba desde el techo para tomarlo por sorpresa y noquearlo con una patada en la cara, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

La planta cayo con él, aunque el macetero no se rompió. Rápidamente, Selina se quedó contemplando al hombre mientras calmaba su respiración agitada y dirigía su mano a su vientre con una expresión preocupada.

-_Tranquilo, no volveré a hacer nada como eso. Aguanta.-_Ella suspiro profundo para calmarse y encender un pequeño dispositivo en su muñeca que apuntaba hacía la planta que había recogido del suelo. Una luz apareció y la escaneo por completo.

Luego de un minuto en que el sistema analizo los resultados, se llevó la mano al oído donde debería haber estado su comunicador y dejaba la planta en la mesa más cercana.

- _¿Oracle, me copias? Te envió un scanner de una planta que encontré en el laboratorio de Pamela Isley, han intentado robarla está noche._

Pasaron unos segundos mientras ella fruncía el ceño al no recibir respuesta, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en posibles hipótesis cuando sombras que venían del techo de vidrio se filtraron en su visión al tiempo que veían la figura de su compañero caído.

-_¡Ella tiene la planta!_

La voz tenía un acento extraño, pero eso también quedo en el olvido cuando cinco encapuchados entraban rompiendo los ventanales del techo y comenzaban a disparar a diestra y siniestra a la mujer desconocida del traje ajustado.

Selina se movía rápidamente mientras se protegía con los muebles, siendo ese su único plan de acción en por el momento ya que parecía no estar dispuesta a pelear.

-Tiene miedo de tener un aborto.-Dijo Babs en voz baja, mientras observaba como ella se aseguraba en un pilar del lugar mientras arrojaba bombas de humo y aseguraba su mascarilla de aire. Dejo su mano en su vientre una vez más al tiempo que lanzaba un pequeño dispositivo a la pared, causando una pequeña explosión que le permitió escapar rápidamente, siendo seguida por los cinco encapuchados.

-Estuvo asustada desde el inicio.-Dijo Casandra mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Ella tenía la capacidad de "ver" los pensamientos de la gente a través de su movimiento corporal.-

Cuando el humo se dispersó de la cámara y dejo ver lo que paso con el resto de la habitación que antes había sido invadida, Babs estuvo a punto de hablar pensado que ese era el final, pero Bruce la silencio con la mano al tiempo que le indicaba que siguiera mirando.

El hombre inconsciente en el suelo se levantó tosiendo mientras veía el desastre de la habitación, como si hubiera adivinado lo que paso enseguida. Vio la planta olvidada en la mesa, la tomo entre sus manos, y salió por la misma dirección que habían tomado sus compañeros.

Luego de eso, Bruce quito el video y tipiaba unas cosas en la computadora. En unos segundos la imagen del tatuaje del brazo del hombre inconsciente apareció a la vista.

-Este tatuaje lo usan todos los que pertenecen a las distintas bandas del imperio de Gregory Kingston.

Babs asintió, entendiendo más o menos a que punto querían llegar y como conectaban algunas cosas.

-La planta que robaron es un experimento genético que Ivy creo usando distintos tipos de flora proveniente del amazonas, y según los registros y la comunidad científica, Aaron Kingston es un científico que se especializa en el área de la genética avanzada sin ningún logro en especial en toda su carrera.- Dijo Damian, mientras se ponía delante de su padre para comenzar a explicar.-

Escondí una sonrisa al ver esa pequeña petulancia que a ratos sacaba su viejo niño enterrado bajo la nube de hormonas. Supuse que como había sido su descubrimiento lo del tatuaje, él sería el encargado de explicar llegado a su momento.

-Sin embargo, Kingston se retiró para dirigir la fábrica de papel que ha sido el negocio familiar desde hace varias generaciones en su familia.

-Lo que todos sabemos que en realidad es una fachada para cubrir el negocio de las drogas en gran escala a lo largo de toda la costa Este.-Completó Tim, mientras señalaba a las imágenes en la computadora que Bruce había estado tipiando por separado mientras la conversación seguía.- Los exámenes de ADN obtenidos por el escáner que realizo Selina muestran que la planta podría liberar un veneno capaz de afectar la composición humana, y es ahí donde debemos preocuparnos.

-La noche en que Selina desapareció, se produjeron robos en varios laboratorios secretos de distintas corporaciones exportadoras de tecnología, menos a WayneTech.-Dijo Bruce.- Nadie reporto el robo hasta un mes después, cuando todo rastro de experimentos de cuestionamiento dudoso fue desaparecido del mapa para que las autoridades de cada estado pudieran hacerse cargo. Examinamos la lista de objetos e hicimos una búsqueda aún más profunda para determinar aquellos que no querían que fueran encontrados en las manos de las empresas debido a su prominente peligro a la vida humana y que podrían llevar tras las rejas a distintos funcionarios detrás de los grandes escritorios.

-Todo nos llevó a la conclusión del diseño de una especie de arma biológica.-Dijo Tim.- Y la familia Kingston tiene algo que ver. Esa ha sido nuestra única pista durante meses.

-Hasta que logramos infiltrarnos en las filas del enemigo.-Señalo Steph, mientras retocaba un poco su cabello y miraba a Cassie.-

Babs suspiro mientras miraba a Bruce.

-¿No había otra forma?

Bruce la miro a los ojos.

Oh, uh…

-Al principio sería Dick quien se comprometería.

Babs se levantó del asiento mirándome con una expresión indignada.

-¿No qué estabas buscándome desesperadamente, Hombre Maravilla?

-Hey, hey.-Dije yo, levantando las manos al aire.- Al final quedo en nada, te lo juro.

Ella cruzo los brazos y su mirada paso a mirar al suelo… Puso _esa _mirada, la que la hacía parecer un cachorro abandonado en la lluvia aunque no lo hiciera conscientemente.

¡Diablos!

-Da igual eso.-Exclamo Damian, cortando la situación antes de que el silencio volviera a caer sobre nosotros, algo que agradecería infinitamente más tarde al pequeño.- Enfóquense en la situación.

-Hablaremos más tarde, lo prometo.-Le asegure, mientras ella asentía y volvía su atención hacía el grupo.-

- Saben, se me acaba de ocurrir algo que no habíamos pensado: El papel que juega Misfit en toda está situación-Dijo Tim, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.- ¿Por qué Misfit traicionaría a Oracle? ¿Por qué no hemos podido comunicarnos con Babs en todo este tiempo siendo que ella lo intentó por todos los medios?

-Mi computadora.-Respondió Babs luego de unos segundos.- Lo he estado pensando durante unos meses y creo que alguien ha estado usando mi sistema contra mí, sobre todo cuando intente llamar a mi papá. Estoy segura que mi equipo es el único asegurando las llamadas de mi padre.

Todos nos miramos con los ojos abiertos ante esas revelaciones.

-¡Eso quiere decir que estamos siendo **directamente atacados**!-Exclame yo, levantándome del asiento mientras todos nos mirábamos alarmados.- Si alguien quería dejarnos ciegos, porque obviamente quien sea quien esté detrás de esto **sabe que sabemos** **de la planta**, ¿Qué mejor que sacar a Oracle, nuestro centro de información, del camino contra sus propias armas para distraernos?

-Ganar tiempo.-Dijo Cass, más para sí misma que para el resto.-

-Tienes razón, pero ¿Quién averiguo mi identidad? –Dijo Babs, alarmada.- Estoy segura que no deje ningún camino abierto cuando ayude a Calculator con la información de la liga.-

-Misfit pudo haberlo hecho sabiendo que te ibas a Japón.-Agrego Steph, pensativa.- Ella tiene ese poder de tele transportarse, fácilmente podría haber ingresado a la torre.-

-Pero Charlie no sabe manejar una computadora ni en su mejor día.-Alegó ella, suspirando.- Además, ¿Por qué ella me haría algo así a mí?

-¿Y qué tiene que ver ella con todas las pistas que nos llevan a los Kingston? Ella te saco del camino, pero ¿Habrá sido una coincidencia que justo haya sido la noche del ataque? –Dijo Tim, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Tendrá ella algo que ver con todo esto y lo que está pasando es solo parte de un cuadro más grande?

- Y si fue así ¿Por qué raptar a Selina? –Agregó Damian.-

-No sabemos si la raptaron realmente, Damian.-Dijo Bruce, y ante sus palabras él adolescente lo miro de mala forma. Suspire mientras mi mano iba a parar a mi frente.- ¿Qué?

-Sigues actuando bajo un pesimismo increíble, padre. No sé cómo pretendes encontrarla si todo el tiempo estás preparado para enterrar cuerpos en el cementerio.

-Solo soy realista.

-Tt.-

La conversación no siguió adelante solo por el hecho de que en ese momento un celular comenzó a sonar, o realmente a vibrar ya que al parecer Damian había puesto su teléfono en modo silencioso. El chico corto la llamada sin siquiera responder.

-¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó Babs.-

- Son casi las nueve de la noche.-Conteste, mientras miraba mi reloj.-

Babs asintió, mientras tomaba la cartera que había dejado olvidada en una de las sillas.

-Tengo que irme, quiero ver a papá antes de que comience el turno nocturno.-Miró a Bruce.- Creo que ya hemos dejado las cosas claras.

-Sí…-Dijo mi padre adoptivo mientras salía del asiento del computador y se adelantaba para tomar la cartera que Babs había dejado olvidada en una silla y se la entregaba.-…Pero hay algo más que quiero preguntarte.

-¿Dime?

-¿Estas planeando volver a ser Batgirl?

…Esa pregunta parecía no haberla tomado por sorpresa del todo.

-Ese papel ya no me queda.-Respondió al tiempo que se arreglaba un mechón rebelde de su cabello.- Pero estuve pensando en otras ideas.

-Entiendo.

-Te mantendré informado, jefe.-Dijo ella, mientras sonreía un poco al despedirse con la mirada de todos los presentes.- Y quiero que sepan que desde ahora, estoy tan metida en esto como ustedes.

Bruce asintió al tiempo que ella dirigía su mirada verde manzana hacía mí y se me acercaba.

-¿Me ayudas con las escaleras, Dick? –Su voz sonaba un poco más suave de lo que había estado en toda la noche.-

-¿Qué tal si también te llevo a ver a tu padre? –Dije mientras ofrecía mi brazo y ella lo aceptaba.-

-Quizá podamos ir por el helado está vez.-Sugirió ella mientras nos alejábamos.-

-Eso suena bien, pelirroja.-

_Aunque unos acalorados besos en al auto no estarían nada mal, _pensé para mis adentros, casi inconscientemente. Casi.

En este mundo solo las pequeñas cosas nunca cambian del todo.

Me gusta pensar que quizá tomen otra perspectiva cuando vamos cambiando de escenarios y nos hacen creer que hemos ido cambiado con el tiempo, al tiempo de ir creciendo sicológica y físicamente, pero ciertamente las cosas esenciales nunca nos abandonan.

No del todo, al menos.

-Me pregunto si se habrá dado cuenta que no apago las velas de su pastel.-Dijo Steph, cuando yo ya no estuve cerca para oírla.-

-Creo que hasta olvido que era su cumpleaños, pero ¿Qué más da? –Respondió Bruce, encogiéndose de hombros.-

-Al menos todo salió bien.-Dijo Alfred, quien había permanecido callado durante toda la conversación.-

-Lo ven, se los dije.-Dijo Tim, con una sonrisa pasiva en su rostro cuando el también siguió su camino fuera de la cueva. Estaba muriendo de hambre.

**Fin capítulo.**

**¡POR FIN! No saben lo que me costó terminar este capítulo, creo que falle un poco en la parte del final, pero lo único que quería es subirlo hoy para poder comenzar mi primera semana de clases un poco más tranquila.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y perdón por la demora.**

**¿Reviews? Yo sé que se mueren de ganas por dejar algunos, ¡Vamos! Yo sé que están ahí!**

**Besos, Tinteii. **


	11. Capitulo 11: Correo

**DC Comics y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 11**

_-Correo-_

"_Después de enfrentar la muerte, la vida para mí toma distintos significados y caminos:  
Decidirme cuál escoger solo me da más tiempo para contemplar el pasado con añoranza  
antes decir adiós e iniciar mi viaje inevitable."_

**Diario de F.Z.-**

…_°…_

Es curioso como las cosas se unen cuando se separan.

Han cambiado las cosas, siempre es así cuando los encuentros y desencuentros nos involucran a nosotros, y nos hacen parte de una energía que bien puede traernos la más grande de las dichas, o bien puede destruirnos en cuanto lo desee al jugar con nuestras emociones; Un punto débil que todos poseíamos y que incluso Bruce no ha sido capaz de enfrentarlo con éxito.

Ha pasado una semana desde el regreso de Barbara y aunque nadie lo dice en voz alta para no introducirnos en uno de esos momentos cursis, todos podemos ver, apreciar y sentir como pequeños pedazos perdidos de luz y vida vuelven a la lúgubre mansión, e incluso un poco más luminosos que antes.

La semana había pasado rápidamente para todos entre nuestros trabajos, el escaso patrullaje por parte de Bruce y Dick, y la escuela, en el caso de Damian quien ciertamente parecía un poco distraído, algo que nunca esperas ver en el ya no tan pequeño demonio.

Uno pensaría que no tendríamos tiempo para reunirnos, pero lo ciertos es que la hora de la cena era la excusa y el perfecto punto de encuentro para poder reunirnos y apreciar la calidez de un hogar que nunca había estado más vivo, ni siquiera en lo días en que la enorme mesa de la mansión Wayne la ocupaban solo dos personas que apenas estaban empezando en está vida: Un joven adulto y un pequeño acróbata de ocho años.

Lástima que no todo pueda ser perfecto, ni siquiera ahora que comemos un perfecto asado de carne con papas asadas preparado por Alfred, mi favorito, y me permito observar a mi dulce castaña quien estaba sentada frente a mí, fingiendo que no sabe que la estoy observando más de la cuenta y que su imagen me acompañará toda la noche, en mi turno nocturno en la estación.

No, nada puede ser perfecto.

A veces odio ser tan analítico, pero entre ser y no serlo, prefiero vivir sin mentirme a mí mismo, y apreciar la felicidad por ser verdadera y autentica. En la cabecera de la mesa, Bruce come tranquilo, mientras escucha la interesante conversación que sostienen Casandra y Dick sobre los recientes sucesos en Metropolis que Superboy ayudo a detener cuando Superman estaba fuera del planeta la semana pasada. Normalmente no observaría tanto a mi padre adoptivo si no fuera porque desde el rabillo del ojo sé que ha dejado de enfocarse en ellos desde hace quince minutos y observa las sillas vacías en el otro lado del comedor.

Sé lo que estaba pensando, no era para nadie un secreto que el jefe enamorado realmente podía ser un sentimental y atrapar a todos en su burbuja (Mi vista volvió a posarse en cierta castaña que reía ligeramente con los comentarios sarcásticos de Damian), sin embargo me dio la impresión de que está vez no todo era sobre la larga ausencia de Selina.

-¿Qué día es hoy? –Preguntó Dick de repente, atrayendo el núcleo de la conversación nuevamente hacía él.-

-Jueves.-Respondió Steph, encogiéndose de hombros.-

-28 de Marzo.-Rectifico Bruce con una voz neutra, mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta. En ese momento, Barbara, quien estaba retirando los últimos platos de la mesa mientras Alfred preparaba el postre en la cocina, miro con sorpresa a Bruce, y lo propio hizo Dick.-

Mi mirada se centró en ellos, y lo mismo hicieron los otros cuando Barbara suspiro pesadamente negando con la cabeza y siguió su labor.

-¿Qué tiene de especial la fecha? –Preguntó Damian, adelantándose a la pregunta que estaba a punto de formular.-

Bruce no respondió inmediatamente.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños del amo Jason, si no me equívoco.-Respondió en ese momento Alfred, quien venía trayendo una bandeja con fruta y pequeños tazones para servirnos.-

-Oh.-Pronunció Damian, asintiendo. Alfred desapareció otra vez mientras Barbara tomaba su lugar otra vez en la mesa, al lado de Dick.-

-El tiempo pasa muy rápido…-Suspiro Dick, mientras tomaba un poco de las uvas que Alfred había dejado.-

Jason…

Hace dos años que no sabíamos de él. La última vez que alguno de nosotros lo vio fue cuando se despidió con una maleta en su mano derecha y el uniforme de Wingman en la otra en el umbral de la puerta, antes de pasárselo a Bruce. Leviathan había sido destruido hace 48 horas en ese entonces, y el hombre que había trabajado con nosotros esos dos años había logrado formar un nuevo vínculo con todos aquellos quienes le permitimos entrar.

No fue nada fácil, pero cuando llego el momento del adiós pude darme cuenta de que había valido la pena.

**Flashback**

Había un sol de invierno que combatía las nubes que llevaban toda la noche anterior limpiando la ciudad con una fuerte lluvia. En ese momento solo éramos tres quienes despedíamos a la figura en la puerta, que en ese momento estaba terminando de ser abrazado largamente por Dick.

_-Cuídate mucho, no dejes que Barbie te controle demasiado._

_-Ja, ja, solo estás celoso_.-Dijo mientras se soltaban.-_ Tú también cuídate, hermano. Asegúrate de hacerme saber dónde estarás cuando tengas un lugar fijo, y no te metas en problemas… no demasiados, al menos._

_-Lo intentare_.-Respondió mientras quitaba un poco de cabello lejos de su vista con la mano. El característico mechón blanco volvió a su posición sin importar qué. Su vista se posó en mí.-_Tim…._

Yo me adelante un paso al frente mientras estrechábamos manos. Había una sonrisa triste en su rostro, sin embargo también había un poco de alivio y serenidad.

_-Me enseñaste mucho, Tim, y te has convertido en un excelente amigo en todo este tiempo. Gracias por todo, me hubiera gustado conocer a Stephanie y a Casandra, pero supongo que tendremos que dejarlo para la próxima vez._

_-Solo asegúrate de que haya una próxima vez, Jason_.-Respondí mientras nos abrazamos, fue en ese momento que me percaté de que casi lo alcanzaba en altura.-_ Buen viaje, espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando._

_-Y yo espero que sepas lo que haces._

_-Descuida, hablare pronto con el jefe.-Murmuré para que solo él me oyera._

Jason, asintiendo, se acercó a Bruce, quien estaba recargado en la pared cerca del umbral de la puerta. En sus manos tenía el uniforme de Wingman, que en esos momentos estaba dejando en una mesa para que no le estorbara.

_-Sé que no entiendes mi decisión._

_-Creí que querías volver a casa._

_-Estoy en casa, y aunque me vaya, está seguirá siendo mi casa.-_Bruce desvío la mirada ante sus palabras y lo sincera que sonaban. Me pregunte si se estaba conteniendo de no llorar, pero lo descarte pues no podía imaginarme semejante escena.-

_-¿Por qué quieres irte tan rápido? ¿Por qué ahora que todo está bien?_

Jason suspiró mientras ponía las manos en los hombros de Bruce y lo hacía mirarlo fijamente.

_-Porque estoy perdido, Bruce._

El hombre alzó las cejas con confusión.

_-Piénsalo así, Viejo: Me morí con 16 años, y desperté en un cuerpo de 21. Llevo dos años redimiendo mis errores como Red Hood, y en todo este jaleo con Leviathan, por fin pude darme cuenta que me perdí una parte muy importante de mi vida._ –Jason no soltó el agarre.-_ Liam y Bill creen que estoy muerto y los dos hicieron una vida muy lejos de Gotham, me perdí todos los bailes y recitales, la primera cita con Danielle, la preparatoria, mi graduación, la universidad…_

_-Pero…_

_-Déjame terminar_.-Dijo él, por fin soltando el agarre entre ambos.-_ Sé que esas cosas no las puedo recuperar, lo entiendo, pero el tiempo pasa y siento que estoy estancado. Cuando era un adolescente hormonal apenas sabía lo que quería para mí ¿Te acuerdas?, y ahora, después de todo lo que he pasado tengo una nueva visión del mundo, pero no sé si es la indicada._

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

_-En que sigo mirando el mundo de una forma, pero no sé si es la correcta, porque no he conocido nada de él en estos años, o al menos nada que se parezca a una vida normal, el lado bueno o al menos el lado por el que luchamos conservar. Nunca he tenido el tiempo para ser solo Jason y vivir una vida lejos de la máscara. Quiero vivir esa experiencia._

_-Pero….-_Bruce no supo que decir, todos pudimos verlo, y Jason lo espero hasta que pudiera formular palabras.-

Pasó un minuto de silencio en que ambos se observaron hasta que finalmente mi padre adoptivo fue capaz de ordenar sus pensamientos, y yo sabía por el brillo de sus ojos que había llegado a una conclusión.

Bruce suspiró pesadamente. En el futuro, sería la misma clase de suspiro cuando yo le comentara mi decisión de abandonar el traje.

_-No te metas en demasiados problemas, hijo._

Jason sonrió genuinamente mientras se adelantaba para abrazarlo fuertemente, y Bruce lo recibía con la misma intensidad.

_-Gracias, gracias por todo…_

_-No tienes que…_

_-Me diste otra oportunidad, si debo, viejo_.-Dijo mientras se soltaban.-_ Aprovecha, porque puede que está sea la última vez que tengamos un momento tan cursi._

Bruce sonrió.

Siete minutos después, una motocicleta negra se alejaba por el camino de asfalto.

**Fin Flashback.**

-Me gustaría conocer a Jason, es increíble que aún no pueda conocerlo en persona.-Decía Steph, jugueteando con su tenedor mientras comía uvas.-

-Es un dolor en el trasero.

-Damian.-Alertó Bruce con su voz, mientras comía su porción de postre.-

-Oh, vamos, es a mí a quien veía como un objeto relacionado con el exorcismo.-Se quejaba el adolescente.- No tengo porque hablar bien del tipo.

Bruce restregó sus ojos con una mano.

-Al menos limítate a usar un buen vocabulario en la mesa.

Dick se río al igual que Steph.

-Sí, Jay es una persona difícil de lidiar pero ser un dolor en el trasero es parte de su encanto, ¿No es cierto Babs?-Agrego Dick, quien ignoro la mirada de "¿Es enserio?" de Bruce.-

-Puede que contigo, pero conmigo era un encanto.-Dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo un poco.- Cuando vivías en Nueva York con los Titanes, nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Dick la miro.

-Nunca lo mencionaste.

-Nunca preguntaste.-Ella se encogió de hombros.- ¿Cómo crees que logro pasar matemáticas y físicas avanzadas con honores? Ese chico es más creación mía que de Bruce.

-No olvides, Barbara, que yo fui tu maestro primero.-Dijo Bruce. La pelirroja le saco la lengua.-

Mientras está conversación continuaba, yo comía mi fruta en silencio, mi mente analítica funcionando una vez más mientras me concentraba en la otra figura silenciosa de la mesa, que parecía no querer tocar nada de su plato y que en efecto, apenas había comido en toda la cena.

-¿Te sucede algo, Cassie? –Pregunte en voz baja, preocupado de no atraer la mirada hacía nosotros.- ¿No tienes hambre?

Casandra asintió.

-Solo estoy un poco cansada, Tim. Fue un largo día.

La mire unos momentos más, mientras ella me devolvía la mirada.

-Haré como que te creo.

-_Gracias_.-Dijo moviendo los labios mientras revisaba la hora en su reloj.-

-Amo Bruce.-Alfred volvió a aparecer en ese momento por el pasillo, trayendo una expresión bastante peculiar y difícil de ver en el mayordomo inglés: La sorpresa.-

-¿Qué sucede, Alfred?

-Nos llegó una paloma mensajera.-

-¿Cómo dices? –Dijo Bruce, alzando una ceja mientras todos los demás observábamos la escena.-

-Alguien envío una paloma mensajera a la ventana de la cocina. Mire.-Dijo sacando de su bolsillo un mediano papel enrollado en forma de cono.-

Bruce recibió el papel e inmediatamente todos pudimos ver como estaba firmado con su nombre en la portada. Inmediatamente se puso a leerlo. No tardó un poco más de diez segundos.

-¿Qué dice? –Pregunte.-

-¿De quién es? –Preguntó Damian con el ceño fruncido. Bruce lo leyó en voz alta.-

-_**Querido Bruce, ¡No me odies! Sé que es la primera carta en dos años, pero créeme que han pasado cosas. No entrare en detalles, porque no encontré algo más rápido que una paloma mensajera. Envío esto para que le digas a Barbie lo feliz que estoy por ella. Sí, me entere de las noticias, es el gran chisme de los periódicos de la próxima semana. No preguntes como sé. Volveré a escribir pronto, y más detallado, pero mientras tanto, quiero que sepas que estoy teniendo un feliz cumpleaños. Jason.-**_

-¿¡El chisme de la semana!? –Gruño Babs.-

-Que original lo de la paloma.-Murmuro Steph.-

-Ya sabemos que hacer en caso de una falla eléctrica.- Dije yo, encogiéndome de hombros.-

-Vamos, Babs, no te enojes.-Decía Dick, mientras palmeaba con un risita la espalda de la chica.-

-Tt.-

-¿Señor? –Dijo Alfred al ver la cara neutra de Bruce.-

-Si lo conozco bien, diría que está en Gotham.

-¿Señor? –Preguntó Alfred otra vez.-

-Y lo conozco muy bien, Alfred.

Minutos más tarde, mientras todos se levantaban de la mesa, cada uno sumido en sus propias conversaciones respecto a la nota y actividades nocturnas, yo me preparaba para mi turno nocturno en el espejo de la entrada principal, acomodando mi placa en el proceso. Sin embargo de tan sumidos que estábamos en nuestros propios pensamientos, nadie, ni siquiera yo en ese momento, noto que Cassie se escabullía por la puerta trasera del jardín en vez de subir las escaleras hacía su habitación.

Y sobre todo, nadie noto que no regreso en toda la noche.

**Fin Capítulo.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! No sé qué decir, ¡Comenzó la escuela! (BUUU!) Así que espero que entiendan la lentitud de los capítulos. Créanme que tarde todo el día haciendo este capítulo, porque ustedes mis fieles lectores, no se merecen esperar hasta Abril.**

**En fin, dejen reviews, saben que me gustan, son mi obsesión :P**

**Besos, Tinteii.**


	12. Capitulo 12: Las Cosas Por Su Nombre

**DC Comics y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**-Capítulo 12-**

_-"La importancia de llamar a las cosas por su nombre"-_

"_**Voy a parafrasear a Thoreau: Más que amor, que dinero, que fe, que fama, que justicia... dame VERDAD."**_

_**-Christopher J. McCandless, Into the Wild.-**_

Cuando perdonas, amas.

Esa es una gran enseñanza para plasmar en las memorias de todos los que aspiran a convertirse en escritores amantes de la catarsis ajena, según mi humilde opinión. Sin embargo, por muy fácil que parezca escribir la emoción y sentirla unos momentos mientras se desarrolla la historia, sea en una hoja de papel o en una computadora, puedo asegurarles que perdonar es una acción que incluso para la persona menos rencorosa es una tarea **casi imposible**, y llegar a amar para reemplazar el rencor, lo es aún más.

Es por eso que llegue a la conclusión de que **toda acción para el hombre es una dificultad** que no puede ser subestimada ni ser tomada a la ligera. Toda dificultad debe superarse siempre, sin quedar **atascado** en lo que es la vida y siempre ante todo pronóstico para llegar a la felicidad, incluso aunque está no llegue inmediatamente. Por último, para la llegada de la felicidad tardía, no había más sabía acción que la **paciencia.**

Lamentablemente, todo esto lo aprendí demasiado tarde.

-Llevas mucho rato sentado, ¿Vas a pedir algo o no? –Me gruño la camarera, una señora entrada en años, regordeta y pelirroja.-

-Un cappuccino.-Dije con voz desganada mientras miraba por tercera vez mi reloj, que marcaba las siete treinta de la tarde. Mi ceño debía estar muy fruncido pues ya no podía sentir los músculos de mis cejas pero si el de mi estómago.- Y un pedazo de la tarta que vi en el mostrador, por favor.

La camarera asintió mientras mi vista volvía a posarse en el ventanal de la cafetería donde me encontraba. Mi mesa estaba justo al lado de este y la verdad es que ni siquiera me habría dado cuenta del hecho si es que no estuviera observando hacía la calle, en espera de algún taxi o de alguna camioneta azul que me pareciera familiar.

El tiempo parecía eterno por cada auto que pasaba y no se detenía o por cada persona que no miraba a través del vidrio para asegurarse que estuviera ahí, esperando.

El tiempo seguía avanzando, y no ocurría nada.

-Aquí tienes, es la especialidad de la casa.-Dijo una voz mucho más joven que el de la mujer que me atendió antes, y solo para distraerme con algo que me impidiera ver el reloj una vez más, me fije en que se trataba de una chica a lo menos un año o dos mayor que yo, con su cabello caramelo atado en una coleta.-

-Gracias.-Dije mientras observaba la tarta que para mi sorpresa tenía mejor aspecto que el del mostrador.-

-No hay de qué pero deberías sonreír un poco, espantaste a Nora hace unos minutos.-Dijo la chica, divertida, mientras el hoyuelo en su mentón se recalcaba al momento de sonreír suavemente. Su dedo apunto hacía el mostrador, donde la pelirroja hacía como si no pasara nada mientras hablaba con otros clientes.-

-Lo siento.-Dije sinceramente mientras ella limpiaba con un trapo la mesa mientras ponía los cubiertos en la superficie junto con mi pedido.- Intentare ser menos aterrador.

La comisura de sus labios se alzó un poco y yo pude sentir que el ceño desaparecía de mi rostro debido a la distracción que el hoyuelo en el mentón hacía en sus facciones, que hacía que parecieran más delicadas.

-Me parece bien.-Dijo ella, tomando la bandeja vacía y poniéndola bajo su brazo derecho mientras se marchaba.-

No pude evitar el no sacarle los ojos de encima mientras caminaba de vuelta hacía la caja registradora, donde se quitaba su delantal mientras la pelirroja le entregaba una mochila de debajo del mostrador. Ambas se despidieron y el cabello caramelo al cabo de cuarenta segundos ya había desaparecido detrás de la esquina de la calle, donde el ventanal perdía su visión.

_Linda chica_, fue todo lo que pensé durante unos segundos, inconscientemente metido en mis pensamientos.

-Damian.-Llamó una voz frente a mí.-

La burbuja se reventó en ese momento. Deje de mirar el ventanal ante esa voz que no había escuchado en dos semanas. Al menos no dirigida hacía mí y me concentre en la figura femenina que me hablaba, con su cabello castaño y sus bonitos ojos verdes que parecían apagados.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, no supe por qué.

-Emily...-De verdad, de verdad intente que la voz no me saliera cortada, pero aun así no pude evitarlo.-Hola.

Ella tomo asiento en silencio, con la cabeza gacha mientras pude darme cuenta que ya había llamado la atención de algunas personas dentro del local, de seguro por lo increíblemente bonita que estaba hoy a pesar de lo triste de su expresión.

Sentí un nudo en el estómago al darme cuenta de las cosas que había echado de menos en el momento que se sentó en la mesa, y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos.

_Arregla las cosas…_, pensé para mí mismo.

-Perdón el retraso… Sucedieron cosas.-Dijo ella, y pude notar que no me dirigía la mirada mientras se acomodaba el cabello castaño.

-No hay problema.-Dije, mientras revolvía mi café suavemente.- ¿Quieres ordenar algo? Yo invito.

-No, estoy bien.-Respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su vista por fin se posó en la mía.- Solo quiero hablar contigo. Últimamente hemos hecho de todo menos eso.

La cuchara que revolvía se detuvo mientras yo bajaba la mano y las posaba a ambas sobre la mesa.

-Hablemos, entonces.

…**°….**

Podría ser inconcebible para cualquiera, pero no estaba cansado a pesar de que el turno nocturno acababa de terminar y ya había llegado a casa. Había sido una noche tranquila a pesar de que esto era Gotham, y por mi sistema no corría ni una gota de café. Supongo que es cierto eso que dicen sobre los malos hábitos. El ave nocturna dentro de mí no se conformaría con solo leer informes toda la noche. Hacía falta mucho, mucho más que eso para apenas hacerme bostezar.

-Señor Wayne.-Saludó el portero mientras abría la puerta para mi.- El correo llego para usted hace un rato.-

-Gracias Bill, pero te dije que me dijeras Tim.-Respondí mientras recibía las cartas que me entregaba y me subía al ascensor, mientras revisaba los sobres. Había mucha variedad está mañana tales como cuentas, postales de viajes de Kon y Cassie, cuentas, invitaciones a fiestas y eventos de caridad, invitación a un matrimonio….

Oh.

Suspire mientras negaba con la cabeza al ver el sobre color crema con mi nombre en él.

En ese momento el elevador llego al onceavo piso, mientras yo sacaba las llaves de mi bolsillo y abría la puerta del departamento de la izquierda, quitando mis zapatos en el proceso de entrar al recibidor.

Alto.

El olor de chocolate me inundo por completo las fosas nasales al momento de cerrar la puerta.

Mis sentidos se pusieron alertas y mi mente comenzó a razonar de forma que casi podías oírla maquinar como engranajes. Stephanie no vendría hasta dentro de seis horas, lo habíamos acordado de ese modo para que yo no me quedara dormido en nuestras citas.

Aparte de ella nadie tenía un verdadero motivo para venir. Al menos no hoy.

-¿Hola?

…Sentí un ruido, como el de un recipiente chocando con el desayunador.

-¿Dick, estas asaltando mi refrigerador otra vez? –Dije mientras caminaba con la pistola falsa que tenía en el cinturón. Caminé al salón que también compartía una cocina abierta con el comedor.- Creí haberte dicho que los chocolates estaban prohibi…. Oh.

-Lo siento…No lo sabía.- Se disculpó la figura de un adolescente de 14 años, más conocido como Damian o como las malas lenguas lo llamaban, el Demonio del infierno. El chico al ver lo que cargaba más detenidamente alzó una ceja. La impresión de verlo con ojeras en los ojos frente a una taza de chocolate caliente en mi departamento no me permitió entender en un principio que me estaba diciendo:

- ¿Vas a bajar eso de una vez?

- ¿Ah? Oh, sí.-Respondí mientras me acercaba al refrigerador y aflojaba el nudo de mi corbata roja, dejando el pequeño juguete en la barra de desayunos que dividía a la cocina del living y comedor.- Es solo un juguete, de todas formas.

- Tt. A mi padre no le hará gracia ni aunque sea falsa.

-Bueno, soy un policía.-Me quejé mientras me recargaba con los brazos en la barra, y abría la botella de agua que había conseguido hace unos segundos.- Es lógico que tenga que defenderme así si es que hay algo extraño en mi hogar.

- No tendría que ser así si es que aun vivieras en la torre Wayne y _salieras un poco más_ por las noches.

Mi ceño se frunció automáticamente.

-Creí haber dejado claro que Red Robin no volvería.

- Si, pero podrías reconsiderarlo….

-¿A qué has venido Damian?–Declaré interrumpiéndolo mientras lo miraba fijamente.- Algo te está molestando, lo veo.- Continué mientras veía que junto a la taza de chocolate caliente había muchas servilletas rayadas con el lápiz que usaba para anotar recados telefónicos. La mayoría estaban destrozadas y habían dejado marca en la barra.- No es normal verte por aquí los domingos en la mañana… bueno, no es normal verte por aquí nunca.

El chico parecía aburrido mientras recargaba su cabeza con una mano.

-Tt. No es de tu incumbencia, Drake.

Suspire mentalmente mientras salía de la cocina y me dirigía al sofá.

-Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esa etapa.- Encendí la televisión y lo deje en las noticias de la mañana. Baje el volumen mientras lo invitaba con la mirada, y luego de unos segundos de duda el chico se sentó a mi lado, en una distancia considerable.-

Hubo un momento en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada y se enfocó solamente en escuchar las noticias y sorprendentemente, no hubo nada de malo en el silencio, no había incomodidad o algo por estilo. Fue en ese momento que me percate en cómo habían cambiado las cosas a lo largo de los años entre Damian y yo. Es como cuando ves antiguas fotografías de un álbum y dices "Y pensar que todo esto desapareció…." O "¿Qué será de esa persona?" Y empiezas a comparar y contrastar más visiblemente los cambios de tu vida.

Hasta solos unos años, él mocoso (Digo, el odioso adolescente hormonal) y yo apenas podíamos estar en la misma habitación a menos que no fuera para sostener una pelea verbal o competir entre nosotros.

Las cosas de la vida, supongo.

_Uigh._

-¿Por qué me frunces el ceño? –Preguntó Damian, mirándome de reojo.- Creí que habíamos superado esa etapa.

-Solo tuve un pensamiento cursi, es todo.-Tome un poco de agua.-

-Tt.

-¿¡Puedes dejar de hacer ese ruido!? Siempre me ha sacado de quicio.

-Es mi marca personal. No puedes quitarle a alguien algo que lo identifica, que lo representa. Es inhumano.

-Vaya, por un segundo no te reconocí.

-He cambiado, Tim.

Tome otro sorbo de agua mientras sonreía inconscientemente.

-Lo sé, solo bromeaba.

Fue justo en ese momento que mi celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y vi el identificador de llamadas. Damian se interesó por el televisor mientras yo me levantaba y me dirigía a la ventana más cercana.

- ¿Steph?

-_Solo llamaba para saber si querías comida china o italiana para almorzar._-Dijo la voz cantarina de Stephanie mientras se escuchaba el ruido de teléfonos sonando. De seguro estaba en el trabajo.- _Muero de aburrimiento así que pensé en qué podría gustarte._

Sonreí.

-Sabes, hice las compras del mes ayer, estaba pensando que podría cocinar algo.

-_¿Cocinas? Ese sí que es un lado que no he visto de ti.-_

-La señora Mac me enseño cuando tenía doce años. Ahora que vivo solo no podría estar más agradecido.

-_No todos podemos tener a un Alfred._-Asintió divertida. Tuve la impresión de que estaba jugando con algún lápiz.-

-Sí, pero mi salsa para los espaghettis rivaliza con la de él.-

-_Mhmm, suena delicioso._-

-¿Te veo a las dos?

-_¿Quién sabe? Tal vez me quede en tu apartamento hasta la hora de la cena_.

-Genial.-Dije mientras mi sonrisa se agrandaba.- Trae el postre.

-_¿Alguna preferencia?_

-Sorpréndeme.

-_Bien._-Dijo segura, luego suspiró.- _Tengo que cortar, surgió un problema, nos vemos en un rato._

-De acuerdo.

-_Te amo._

-También yo, linda.-

_Click._

-¿Era Brown?

-Si.-Respondí mientras volvía a sentarme con una sonrisa en la cara.- Viene para almorzar.

-Oh.-

Luego de eso, no se dijo nada más por un tiempo. Las noticias pasaron sin mucha novedad de lo que fueron el día de ayer: Robos menores y accidentes de tráfico. Algunas noticias de otros estados como en Nueva York o Chicago. Entrevistas al alcalde, a algunos funcionarios, etc.

Nadie parecía querer hablar de los largos períodos de ausentamiento de Batman. Otra vez.

En algún momento dado me levante para hacer más chocolate y traerlo en un termo para mantenerlo caliente por más tiempo. Damian se veía agradecido, ya que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en el sofá y yo sabía que el odiaba estropear sus horarios de sueño pues su cuerpo tenía un entrenamiento muy rígido como para estropearlo.

Probablemente fue una coincidencia, pero yo sabía que él no hacía nada por accidente, es por eso que supe que el mirarme más de la cuenta mientras llenaba su taza y el hecho mismo de que estuviera sentado en mi sofá en ese momento, solo querían decir que para algo había venido.

-Damian.-Llamé, y por un momento creí que había escuchado la voz de Dick en vez de la mía.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

….Silencio.

El chico escondió su mirada entre sus manos y a pesar de que sabía ocultar muy bien sus expresiones corporales a mí no me engañaba. Habíamos tenido el mismo maestro y sé que de alguna forma él estaba avergonzado bajo toda esa indiferencia que aparentaba.

Suspire mientras me acomodaba en el sofá con la taza entre mis manos y silenciaba el televisor.

-Sé que no lo digo a menudo, y probablemente no me creerás, pero sabes que no le diré a nadie, ¿Verdad?

-Te desollaría vivo antes.-

-Me desollarías.-Asentí, mientras bebía tranquilo.- Así que no hay nada que temer. Dime, ¿Ha que has venido hoy?

-…Yo...

-… ¿Sí?

- Necesito hacerte pregunta, Drake. Acerca de Brown.

Alce una ceja ante eso, no me lo esperaba.

-No los entiendo.-Dijo finalmente después de un tiempo en que no hizo nada más que mirar el piso. Sus manos jugaban entre ellas mientras su cabeza estaba gacha, y yo tenía una expresión confundida en el rostro.- Cómo lo hacen ustedes para mantener su relación, eso es lo que no entiendo.-Aclaró.-

-Bueno, pasar tiempo juntos ayuda mucho.

-No me refiero a eso, Tim.

-Entonces, ¿Qué?

-Su relación es… bueno, es el hecho de cómo funciona, cómo haces que funcione el hecho de que estás saliendo con ella cuando Stephanie está a punto de casarse con otro.

Mi cuerpo se heló ante sus palabras tan rápidas y sinceras. No había ningún rastro de insulto o algo por estilo pero aun así me molesto escuchar esas palabras de alguna forma.

-Eso no es real, **no es amor**.-Mi voz sonó dura, al igual que el ceño y el gruñido que solté después.- Además, ella no se casará con Aaron, resolveremos el caso antes de la boda.

Supe que tenía otras replicas en mente, pero en vez de eso dijo:

-Ella se **acuesta **con otro al mismo tiempo que tú, ¿No te molesta? ¿El vivir sabiendo que Brown pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con otra persona quien recibe lo mismo que tú?

Tuve que pararme y alejarme o sino todo acabaría muy mal. Ya casi estaba olvidando porque siquiera quise tener está conversación.

-Lo siento….-Se disculpó luego de darse cuenta de sus palabras cinco segundos después.- No pretendía….yo… ¿Sabes qué? Me voy.

-Espera.-Llamé cuando ya había contado hasta diez y el chico se estaba poniendo las zapatillas.- No tienes que irte.

-Sí, si debo.-Dijo trastabillando un poco mientras se ponía el zapato izquierdo, y eso me hizo fruncir el ceño. Él tenía un buen equilibrio incluso cuando había que sostenerse con los dedos de los pies solamente. Suspire mientras veía que se alejaba rápidamente por el pasillo y yo lo seguía a corta distancia.

Ahora entendía un poco más a Dick.

-Tiene que ser de verdad.-

-¿Ah? –Dijo dándose la vuelta mientras abría la puerta de entrada.-

-Nuestra relación funciona porque sabemos cuáles son nuestros límites y defectos, porque somos sinceros el uno con el otro. No nos quemamos la cabeza intentando descifrar cosas que no podemos decir en voz alta,** llamamos a las cosas por su nombre y aprendemos a vivir con ellas.-**Mi espalda se apoyó contra la muralla.- ¿Sirve eso de algo para ti?

-Tt.

-¿Es eso un sí? -

-Aún no lo tengo claro…. Gracias.

…**°…**

-Y… ¿De qué quieres hablar? –Pregunté mientras mis manos comenzaban a juguetear con las bolsas del azúcar.

Emily parecía juguetear con sus manos debajo de la mesa. Estaba nerviosa, se le notaba desde lejos, pero yo había aprendido algo de lenguaje corporal luego de convivir con Casandra y gracias a eso podía ver un poco más.

Temor, alivio. Las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Confianza.

¿Podía haber algo más confuso en las mujeres?

-Las cosas no están funcionando, Damian.- Empezó ella.-

- Lo sé.-Asentí, mientras comía un poco de mi tarta.- De verdad lo sé, Em. Sé que me he comportado como un estúpido al ignorarte en todos estos días…. Pero tienes que admitir que no me merecía el jugo en la cara, eso fue exagerado incluso para ti.

Emily se sonrojo. Estaba avergonzada en su totalidad.

-Además de una disculpa, te debo una explicación.-Una de sus manos comenzó a jugar con su cabello castaño pero mi atención estaba en su rostro, que había pasado a mirar su regazo.- Yo… Necesitaba una excusa, cualquier cosa, para poder terminar contigo.

_Crac._

-… ¿Qué? –Mi voz casi sonó como un susurro. Me pregunte si tenía la boca abierta luego del silencio que nos siguió, y supuse que sí.-

-Perdóname.-Dijo ella, apresurada.- Estuvo mal, lo sé, pero estaba desesperada…-Fue todo lo que le entendí antes de que se pusiera a balbucear cosas inentendibles.-

_Crac. _

_Crac. Crac. Crac._

-No entiendo nada.

Ella saco un pañuelo de su bolso para secarse las lágrimas.

-Quiero que terminemos, Damian.

_Crac._

En ese momento sentí el nudo en el pecho más fuerte que haya sentido en mi vida y la chica que estaba frente a mis ojos me parecía irreconocible.

…

-¿Damian?

- ¿Por qué esperaste tanto? –Mi ceño debió intimidarla. En ese momento no me sentía yo mismo.- ¿Por qué te inventaste una excusa tan baja para poder alejarte de mí? ¿Te hice algo, te herí muy gravemente?

-No, no es eso….

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Es el tema de la edad otra vez?

-….

- ¿Te da vergüenza salir con un chico menor que tú?

Emily bajo la cabeza y yo cerré los ojos mientras mi boca se apretaba de rabia.

-He estado viendo a alguien.-Aclaró en un momento de silencio en que nos quedamos viendo las caras. Mi expresión se desencajo una vez más.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo lo has estado viendo?

- Dos meses.

Tuve que respirar muy hondo y ella morderse los labios cuando soltó la verdad, sin embargo había lástima en sus ojos.

Tt.

- Eres un buen chico y el mejor novio que he tenido-Dijo ella cuando yo estaba comenzando a buscar algunos billetes para pagar la comida que había dejado de lado.-Pero tengo 16 años y nunca voy a volver a tenerlos. Este es mi momento de ser una estúpida y cometer errores, vivir.

- ¿Y a mi lado no puedes? Creí haberte demostrado que no necesito una niñera.-Mi voz era venenosa como todos mis pensamientos hacía ella.-

Para mi sorpresa, ella soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Tú no eres alguien normal Damian Wayne. Tienes el cuerpo de catorce pero siento que estoy con alguien de treinta, y me obliga a mí misma a ponerme a un nivel intelectual al que no quiero llegar todavía. Nuestra relación se estaba poniendo demasiado seria y eso no me gusta. No quiero compromisos, no por ahora, y él me entiende en ese sentido.

-Haz lo que quieras, ya no me importa.-Tome mi chaqueta y salí rápidamente del lugar, bajo la mirada de la pelirroja mesera que miraba atentamente la escena.-

Me sentía extraño.

Nunca había sentido un vacío en el pecho tan grande.

Nunca me había parecido tan doloroso ver las cosas como realmente son.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no demasiado confuso o aburrido porque de verdad quería subir para empezar a introducir la segunda parte de la historia. En fin, el colegio no me dará un espacio libre para escribir hasta Junio pero eso no quiere decir que no publicare, solo que se viene una buena serie de capítulos para Junio :P**

**Lo admito, quería hacer un capítulo en que se reflexionara el tema de ver las cosas como son (Vi into the wild la semana pasada, si no la han visto, veánla) y salió esto en vez de lo que tenía planeado. **

**En cuanto a Damian y Tim, realmente espero no haberme salido mucho de los personajes. En el caso de Damian sé que hay que hacerlo madurar, pero Tim siempre me ha gustado por lo que era en el viejo universo DC y no quería cambiar su esencia amigable pero madura.**

**Además, siempre soñé con que se llevaran más o menos bien :P**

**Bueno, esos es todo, ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¿Reviews? Yo sé que si lo harán, se mueren de ganas! Jajajaja.**

**Besos,**

**Tinteii.**


End file.
